Rush into Darkness
by spuffyfanatic1975
Summary: Post-Chosen. Sunnydale and the First are back. What happens when the First gets it's claws into one of Buffy's oldest friends. A big thank you to my beta reader Jill for helping me make this story worth reading.
1. Default Chapter

Darkness Rushes In 

_Author's Note: I'd like to send a big thank you to Shevita for her wonderful Beta job:) _

Chapter 1 

A year had passed since the final battle of Sunnydale had taken place and changed the world as Buffy knew it. Giles had returned to England with ex-principal Wood in hopes of reconstructing the Watchers' Council. Willow and Xander had joined Faith in Cleveland, setting up a training academy for the new Slayers. Spike was dead to Buffy and the eldest Slayer now lived in the small riverfront town of Covington, Kentucky with her sister. Despite a few slayings in the local graveyards and along the riverbanks, life was pretty quiet for the Summers women. Of course, she kept in touch with the gang through email and phone, but had yet to see anyone in person. 

The day started like every other day. Breakfast at seven, school and work by eight. Everyone home by five. The vampires and demons that used to fill every aspect of their lives in Sunnydale had now dwindled down to a small trickle. Sometimes Buffy would go a whole month without slaying anything.

"How was school?" Buffy asked as Dawn dumped her books into the nearest chair.

"The usual. Lisa and I have this major exam we have to study for and World Civ. wants us to watch CNN and write a report on what we see."

"Oh." Buffy arched a brow, a small smile playing on her lips as she pointed the remote control and switched the TV to the news channel. "Better late then never."

"Now?" Dawn looked up at her sister in disbelief. It was Friday and CNN was the last thing she wanted to watch. "But I was gonna watch TRL. Justin Timberlake's supposed to be on today."

"Sorry, but Justin is just going to have to wait. You know the rules."

Dawn flopped down beside her sister, her face clearly exhibiting her distaste. "Yeah, yeah. Work before play. I know, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"But you still have to do it," 

Dawn's frown turned into a look of surprise as she fixed her eyes on the screen. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked. She turned her head to see what had caused her sister's pouting to cease. She blinked in utter shock as she was confronted with what had, for many years, been her hometown. She closed her eyes and opened them again, staring at the familiar landmarks that should by all rights be lying at the bottom of a giant crater. It was like the apocalypse had never happened. Sunnydale was whole again, good as new, baffling the state of California and its officials.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Dawn's voice trembled with disbelief and fear as Buffy turned up the volume.

Buffy and Dawn clutched each other's hand as they listened to the report.

"No one knows how this happened. One year ago, an earthquake destroyed the small town of Sunnydale, leaving behind an enormous crater. There was no known effort to rebuild the town. But just this morning, the town mysteriously reappeared, as if the earthquake never happened. The President, the Governor, and other officials do not know nor do they have any idea as to how this happened. We'll have more information in an hour. Back to you, Jim."

Buffy and Dawn gaped at one another, not really knowing what to think. Their lives have taken on a much calmer pace. The reappearance of their former home could change everything.

"What are you going to do?" Dawn asked, fear of the answer clear in her voice. She enjoyed this semi-normal lifestyle that she and Buffy had found. She didn't have to worry about vampires and demons at every turn like she did in Sunnydale. The creatures of the night in Covington stuck to the more run-down side of town, so as long as she stayed away from those areas, she was fine. The only danger to her at night came in human form. She didn't want to lose that. She didn't want to go back to jumping at every little thing that went bump in the night. She just wanted to be a regular girl.

Before Buffy could answer, the shrill ring of the telephone effectively shattered the uncomfortable silence. Buffy sighed. She suddenly felt very tired. She didn't know how to answer Dawn's question. She didn't want to go back to Sunnydale either, but if she was needed, she just couldn't refuse. Fighting the good fight was a part of her. She just couldn't turn her back on it.

"We'll see," was all she could say as she got up to answer the phone. "Summers' residence."

"Buffy! Hurry, turn it to CNN," Willow's voice came through the line, both excited and fearful.

"I already know, Will," Buffy glanced back at the screen. "Looks like the Hellmouth's back in business"

"What do you want to do about this? I mean, the girls are eager to check this out, but --"

"Listen, just come down here to Covington and we'll discuss it then. I'm not saying I'm in, but I'm not saying nay either."

"OK. We'll see you tomorrow then," Willow sounded a bit distracted as a loud crash sounded in the background. "I better go before they tear the place down. See ya."

"Bye," Buffy replied before she hung up. She turned back to Dawn to find that the teenager had disappeared. She must have gotten upset and left. 

As Buffy turned off the blaring television and gazed out the window, her thoughts turned to Spike. She hadn't really thought about him in months. Every time she did, she felt like someone was pulling out her heart. He'd made such a big sacrifice: his life for the world's well being. It had all been for her. His love for her was what had motivated him to become a champion, and in the end, he didn't even believe her when she finally confessed her true feelings. Hmmm, maybe he did believe her. Buffy closed her eyes as she remembered their last moments together. She'd never felt so helpless as she did when he insisted on staying, even as the cavern began crumbling around him. The look in his eyes as she took his hand in hers, when they caught on fire, was something she would never forget. His eyes were so full of awe and love. Buffy's eyes welled with even more unshed tears as she thought of the town that had destroyed the one person who'd never, under any circumstances, doubted her. Spike's sacrifice had been for nothing. The Hellmouth was back, despite his attempt to close it for good.   


~*~ 

Los Angeles, California  
Offices of Wolfram & Heart

Spike stared at the television screen, his face revealing none of his inner turmoil. It was back. The bloody town was back, which meant that the Hellmouth was open once again. His sacrifice had been for nothing. He'd died, or something like it, to give Buffy and Dawn the normal life they deserved, and now all of that was being threatened. When it was found out that Sunnyhell stood once more, Giles and the rest of the Scoobies would send for Buffy, thrusting her back into the life she had tried so hard to escape.

Well, he wasn't going to let that happen. He had saved Buffy from her calling and he would continue to do so. Even if it entailed his own death, again.

"I think we should head to Sunnydale and investigate. This can't be good," he said, getting to his feet. He lit another cigarette, hoping that the toxins would calm his jittery nerves. 

"I agree," Angel replied, flipping the TV off. "We have to find a way to close it again, before it becomes the monster free-for-all it used to be."

"And if it does? I mean, why does this concern us?" Gunn asked, glancing at each vampire. Then it hit him: this wasn't for them. It was for her. Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They wanted to keep her as safe as possible. But the news was on CNN, so she'd most likely already seen it and was preparing to go back to Sunnydale.

"It has everything to do with us," Angel snorted. "I'm leaving tonight. Anyone with me, meet me at the Hyperion. Anyone against me, I'll see you when I get back."

"I'm in," Fred raised her hand.

"Count me in, as well," Wesley joined in, stepping forward, eager to get out of LA for a while. Hopefully this trip to Sunnydale would clear his head about his position in Wolfram & Hart.

"Hey, don't want to miss all the action," Gunn shrugged.

"Don't count me out, Sweetcheeks," Lorne nodded.

"Spike?" Angel turned to the other vampire. He couldn't help but consider Spike his rival. Things were better between himself and his grandchilde, but there were the affections of a certain Slayer that would always come between them.

"Don't be a pillock. You know I'm coming along. It was my idea after all," Spike shot back, rolling his eyes. 

"Just be ready when we leave," Angel growled before disappearing into his office. He picked up the mug of blood he'd forgotten that morning and sipped it as he thought about Buffy and their last conversation...

****

*Six months earlier*

"Why Europe?" Angel frowned, a bit hurt that she wasn't staying in LA. He'd hoped he could help her stop baking, but she obviously had other plans.

"I need to be away for a while," Buffy sighed, her voice full of exhaustion, stress, and grief. "I need to put an ocean between myself and California right now. Besides, I promised Dawn I'd show her the world. There's no better time than now. This isn't good-bye forever, Angel. Just for a couple of months, maybe."

"I understand," Angel bowed his head, unable to look her in the eye as they bid each other farewell yet again. "Are you...what are your plans after Europe?"

Buffy smiled serenely, though her eyes were sad. "Ordinary life sounds good. No slaying, no research. School for Dawn, a regular paying job for me."

Angel could only nod in understanding. She was heading for something he had always wanted for her and pleased him that she was finally able to achieve it. "Good luck," he hugged her tightly, understanding that it may be for the last time. 

***_Present_* **

And then she was gone. Never to be seen or heard from again. Angel was a bit hurt that she seemed to have forgotten him so easily, but then again, a vampire friend didn't really fit into the scene of an ordinary life. Buffy deserved the life where she didn't have to worry about supernatural affairs. As far as he was concerned, there was no reason to let her know of Sunnydale's return. He was going to make sure that she had the life she'd always wanted. Even if it meant taking care of the Hellmouth himself. 

~*~

__

Cleveland, Ohio  
Hellmouth #2

Inside an old mansion situated on top of a hill just on the outskirts of town, the domestic noises of girls' shouting and laughter rang through the building. The old building was now the new Slayer Training Academy, run by Willow, Xander, and Faith. So far they housed six girls, all of whom were being properly trained to go out and battle the forces of darkness. But right now these girls weren't fighting the creatures of the night; rather, they were packing their bags for a road trip to a town called Covington, Kentucky, to have a meeting with the woman who was ultimately responsible for their Slayer-hood. The eldest Slayer to ever live, other than Faith, of course. Buffy Summers. To say that the young Slayers were excited was an understatement. Faith and Buffy were legends. It was a thrill to meet Faith, so to finally meet the Slayer that predated their teacher…that was a dream come true.

"Is Buffy expecting all of us?" Xander asked, watching the giggling teenagers carry their bags to the car. "I mean, is she going to have enough room?"

"She has plenty of room. She told me so herself," Willow nodded. "Everything's taken care of."

"So B's ready for all this?" Faith stepped into the room, hefting a gym bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, she is," Willow sighed, becoming irritated. It was as if no one could believe that she'd actually talked to Buffy. Sure it had been months since they'd heard from her, but the idea wasn't entirely foreign. "Is everyone ready? Time to go!" Willow called out to the girls.

"I have five more bags," announced a worried voice from inside.

"Reese, you only need two. Now get down here! It's time to roll!" Faith went back into the house, real irritation in her voice. Sometimes she had to remember that the new Slayers were still kids. They didn't have all the experience that she did. To them, there was still nothing more important than wearing the right outfit or having the right hairstyle.

Willow took one last look at the place she had come to think of as home. It had been a long year of settling down and making adjustments. There had been times when she felt like giving up. But she never did. She just remembered the huge feat she'd accomplished and kept going. Now she ran a successful Slayer Training Academy, alongside Xander and Faith. She had a home and a purpose in life. Silently, she wondered if she'd ever see the building again. After Faith and a sixteen-year-old blond emerged from the building, Willow locked the door and hoped for the best. Whatever was going on with Sunnydale's return, she was almost positive that the old Scooby Gang could solve it in record time. 

~*~

__

Watchers' Council HQ

Rupert Giles rubbed his eyes once again as he hung up the phone. He stared, unseeing, at the wall of his new office, unable to believe the news he'd just received from the States. California's Hellmouth had returned. Sunnydale stood once more.

"Bloody hell," he cursed as the ring of the phone disrupted his troubled musings. "Watchers Council Headquarters."

"Giles?" Her voice was a cool balm to his frazzled nerves. It had been a year since he saw her last, and to hear from her now meant more to him than the world.

"Buffy. Thank God you called. I just heard the news."

He could hear the relief in his surrogate daughter's voice. "What do you make of it? What would cause it to reopen? Do you think the First had anything to do with it?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm looking into it as we speak."

"Giles, can you come here? Please? I need you. I've already talked to Will and Xander. They're on their way. We're going to talk about investigating this mess."

"Buffy, I really don't think that's wise --"

"Well then come here and tell us it's not wise. Giles, we need you. I need you."

He sighed. Only on a few rare occasions had he been able to say no to his Slayer. This was not one of those occasions. Buffy needed him, so by her side he would be. "Just tell me where to go and I'll be there."

Inwardly, he wondered what they were getting themselves into. This was dangerous and anything could be waiting for them; but it was with Buffy he belonged, helping beat back whatever new evil may have risen, if any.

Cleaning his glasses with a white handkerchief, Giles waited for the dial tone after Buffy had hung up, and dialed his traveling agent. Not allowing himself to think about the dark times ahead, he booked a seat on the next flight to Cincinnati, Ohio. From there, he would drive to Covington and join the debate of what to do about Sunnydale.


	2. chapter 2

Rush Into Darkness 

Author's Note: I'd like to take a minute to thank all those who have reviewed:) Thank you for your kind remarks and I hope you continue to enjoy the story:) And of course a great big thank you to my beta Shiveta. Without you this story wouldn't be as readable as it is now:) 

Chapter 2 

The white van from Cleveland skidded into the Summers' driveway and came to a screeching halt. Willow clutched the dashboard, her eyes wide with fright, as Faith turned the ignition off.

"We're here! B's place!" the dark Slayer declared cheerily, hopping out of the van and helping the girls with their numerous bags and suitcases.

Xander leaned over Willow's shoulder, his voice half-teasing. "Next time I'll drive. I do want to reach Sunnydale in one piece." 

Stifling her laughter, Willow got out of the van and stared up at the simple white cottage that was now Buffy's home. She had to admit, it was perfect for the blonde Slayer. It conveyed a feeling of peace and normalcy. A normalcy that Buffy had always wanted for herself but was never able to achieve. A normalcy that may no longer be possible. 

"Let's get this over with," Willow sighed, ringing the bell nervously. Really, how happy was Buffy going to be with their arrivals? Did she even want them there? Willow wasn't all that sure. Even though they'd kept in touch over the past year, they really hadn't found the time to visit one another. Willow was too busy with the academy and Buffy was settling into her new life here in Kentucky. Obviously it was a life that didn't include witches and vampire slayers.

Willow's breath caught in her throat when the door opened to reveal Buffy, more beautiful and vibrant than the last time they'd seen each other. 

"Willow!" Buffy squealed in delight. She threw her arms around her friend, not really surprised at how much she missed seeing her friends every day. "Xander!" She grabbed his hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"That's Buffy?" a Slayer, Trish Anne, asked. 

"She's gorgeous," Reese gasped.

"So these are the new Slayers?" Buffy stepped out onto the porch. She eyed the five teenagers curiously. They were so young. They had their whole lives ahead of them. It seemed so unfair that they were chosen to dedicate those lives to fight evil. But of course, they didn't have to accept their callings. With so many Slayers around, they could have still lived ordinary lives. 

"Not all of them, but a few," Faith nodded, her dark eyes gleamed with pride. The girls she'd brought were the cream of the crop, the top of the class. "This is Jessica, Jada, Trish Anne, Reese, and Teresa. Five of our best Slayers. They can even take me on. Girls, this is the original One of the original Chosen Two. It's her you have to thank for where you are today."

"Hey," Jada, a black girl with shoulder length micro-braids and soulful brown eyes, greeted.

"Hi, I'm Buffy and the girl standing in the doorway is my sister Dawn," Buffy smiled. "It's getting a bit nippy out here. Why don't you guys come in? I'll make us some hot chocolate," she offered, leading the way into the house.

"This won't be like last time, will it?" Dawn asked as she followed her sister into the house, voice laced with trepidation. She couldn't help but remember how their house back in Sunnydale had ceased to feel like home and became more of a YMCA.

"Of course not," Buffy shook her head reassuringly.

"Nice place you have here, Buff," Xander looked the rooms over as he entered. "Nice and--"

"Normal?" Buffy finished with a small smile. "That's why I picked it."

"Buffy, are you sure that you want to get involved with this? I mean, we can handle this by ourselves. You're living the life you always wanted here, I don't want to interrupt that," Willow bit her lip, feeling a bit guilty. Here was her best friend, creating the ideal life she had wanted so badly for all those years in Sunnydale, and there Willow was, asking her to go back.

"Listen, if I'm needed, I'll be there. If you don't need me..."

"But we do need you," Trish Anne spoke up, a strange gleam in her eyes. "I dreamed it. You need to come to Sunnydale with us. He needs you."

"Slayer dreams," Willow gasped excitedly. "Trish Anne, why didn't you tell us about this before?"

"I didn't know they were slayer dreams until I met Buffy. She was there with some man. He was wearing a leather coat and had this cool white hair. They were both crying and I had this urgent feeling that he needed her."

Buffy frowned. She knew of only one man who owned a leather coat and had the white hair that Trish Anne described, but he was dead. A pile of dust underneath the rubble that used to be Sunnydale…except the rubble wasn't really rubble anymore. Was it possible? Could Spike have returned with the town?

Willow must have been thinking the same thing, because she turned around, a hopeful glimmer in her green eyes. "Do you think it could've been Spike?"

Buffy frowned. She didn't know what to think. It could have been Spike, but then again, she just wasn't sure. Maybe she should just drop the subject. That particular subject was just too complicated, and there were other important decisions that needed to be made. "Let's forget the dream for right now, OK? We need to discuss what we're going to do about Sunnydale."

The room filled with silence as the Cleveland gang followed Buffy into the living room and took their seats. It was Faith who spoke up first.

"Are we ready to start?" Faith crossed her arms, just as there was another knock at the door.

Dawn rolled her eyes before getting up to go to the door. She opened it to reveal a man with brown hair and what looked to be a goatee. Again, she rolled her eyes, instantly annoyed by the man's presence. Everything was going so well with the old gang and the new Slayers being here, but like always, Pike had to show up and ruin everything.

"Buffy! It's Pike! Should I tell him to come back later?" Dawn called hopefully.

"Come on in Pike!" Buffy invited, figuring they could use all the help they could get.

"Always a pleasure, Dawn," Pike laughed. Dawn reminded him so much of Buffy when they first met: full of biting sarcasm. 

The teenager just made a face as Pike headed for her sister. Dawn frowned as she watched Buffy hug him in greeting. To say that she didn't like Pike was a gross understatement. She couldn't stand him, never could. Not when he and Buffy had been dating back when they lived in LA and especially not now. She dreaded the day when he would ask her sister to be his girlfriend again. Of all of Buffy's boyfriends, Pike didn't even rank an honorable mention. Besides, Dawn believed that Buffy was still grieving Spike. It'd be weird of she jumped into another relationship now.

"Hey Buff, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend here?" Xander asked, suspicious of the young man. He'd seen Buffy get hurt so many times, he couldn't help but feel protective of his friend. She had too much to deal with now. A broken heart on top of it all was the last thing she needed.

"Oh yeah. Pike, these are my best friends from Sunnydale, Xander and Willow, and six of the best Slayers out there: Faith, Trish Ann, Jada, Teresa, and Reese," Buffy waved around the room. "Everyone, this is Pike. An old friend from LA."

"He knows about the Slayer gig?" Jada arched a brow. To her knowledge, being a Slayer was supposed to be some big secret, unless it couldn't be helped. 

"I was there when she was first called. Fought by Buffy's side a few times, even," Pike grinned, remembering the dance that had become a feast for vampires after Buffy, and the arson that had been committed afterwards. It all seemed like yesterday. "So what's going on here with the Slayer brigade?"

Buffy sighed, still reeling from the news of Sunnydale's return. "Remember how I told you about Sunnydale and how it was on the Hellmouth and how I destroyed it?"

Pike nodded, confused. He, for one, was glad the town was gone. The destruction of the California Hellmouth had given him another chance with Buffy.

"Well, it appears that the town is no longer a crater of rubble. Sunnydale's back and we're trying to figure out why and what to do about it."

"I say we go and find out what's what. I mean, the return of the Hellmouth can't be good. Right?" Pike rubbed his hands together, anticipating the adventure this promised to be.

"Ah, excuse me, but don't you mean we go investigate while you stay here?" Xander got to his feet. There was something about this guy that rubbed him the wrong way. It seemed like he was trying to take up space in Buffy's life. He didn't like that at all. Not to mention the name that was too close to the vampire's that had been a thorn in his side for six years and turned out to be the world's savior when it mattered most. 

"No way! Buffy needs me! I'm not staying behind when she could be walking into danger," Pike glared at Xander, his dislike of the younger man evident.

"You've been staying behind for the past seven years. What's one more time gonna hurt ya?" Xander accused, crossing his arms.

"You don't know what you're talking about, one eye!" Pike spat, getting up in Xander's face. He knew the name was a low blow, but the kid made him mad, and he was beyond caring.

"Enough!" Buffy got between the two men, catching Xander's fist in her when he took a swing at Pike. "You two, calm down. We need to stick together. I have no time for petty fighting. Xander, if Pike wants to come with us, if we even go, he can. He saved my ass plenty of times back in my LA days, just like you did in Sunnydale. Pike, that one eye thing was _not_ funny," she stated, eyes dimming with guilt as she remembered why Xander now wore an eye patch. If only she hadn't led them into that confrontation with Caleb...

"Hey," Xander gently touched her shoulder, his expression softening. He knew Buffy carried the weight of what happened to him on her shoulders. He wished that he could take that away from her, make it alright again. Well, he could at least try. "It's alright. It was war. Things like that always happen in the heat of battle. Besides, if it wasn't for you, it would have been both of my eyes."

Buffy smiled half-heartedly, reminded again of how much she'd missed Xander's presence in her life. When things were as low as they could go, it was Xander who always renewed her faith. No matter the situation, he could be counted on to make her feel like herself again. "Love ya Xand," she smiled, letting him hear her affection for him. "But no more fighting from either of you. Am I clear?"

Xander nodded, backing away from Pike.

"Listen, I'm sorry man. Buffy's right, that was a low blow," Pike apologized.

"Don't mention it," Xander returned to the couch.

"I called Giles. Do you guys want to wait until he gets here?" Buffy asked, feeling the need to have her Watcher by her side before making any final decisions. After all, Giles was the Hellmouth expert. Maybe there was something going on that they didn't know and going back to Sunnydale would be a mistake. No, it was best that they wait.

"Sure. We'll wait for the G-man," Xander sat back down and leaned against the cushions. He was for the time being relaxed and enjoying the familiar camaraderie that had disappeared back in Cleveland. "Why don't we have a tour of the place while we wait?" 

Reese squealed with excitement, eager to see the house's design. Before she'd been called, she had dreamed of becoming an interior decorator. Not that it couldn't happen now, but it seemed so insignificant next to the slaying. She was always eager to check out different layouts and designs, anyway. "Yes, a tour!"

Buffy smiled at the younger Slayer, remembering when she'd been that young. She had been so full of dreams and expectations. Now they seemed so mundane after all those years of slaying. "Follow me."

  
~*~

The town stood quiet and apparently empty. Only the two vampires in the front seat of the van caught the scent of other vampires roaming the night, looking for a proper meal. Who knew what else had returned to the Hellmouth.

"It's started already," Spike announced. As he looked out the window he spotted a chaos demon crossing the street. "Bloody hell! That's the bloke Dru was with!"

Angel ignored Spike's declaration and continued to watch the street, wondering what else was going to come their way. "The Hellmouth's already calling them back."

Wesley cleared his throat, knowing that both Spike and Angel would probably reject what he was about to suggest. The two had never actually buried the proverbial hatchet, yet they'd called an uneasy truce for the team's sake. But there was one thing they had in common: their love for one Buffy Summers. Her safety was something they agreed on, no questions asked. "Perhaps we should contact Buffy and Mr. Giles. Their help could be invaluable. After all, they were the guardians of the Hellmouth."

"NO!" both Angel and Spike protested in unison.

"This doesn't concern Buffy. She has her own life now, away from all of this," Angel explained. "She's living a normal life. Let her enjoy it."

"For once I agree with the Poof here. Buffy's fought for this town enough. It's time to let her rest and make a life for herself and the Bit. We can handle this by ourselves."

Wesley eyed the vampires. Both were in love with one woman, and both were willing to face Hell to protect her. He couldn't help but admire that. "Very well then. What do we do now?"

"We can stay at the mansion," Angel suggested, just as Spike stepped out of the car. Angel frowned, grabbing hold of the back of Spike's duster. "Where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk," Spike replied, shrugging off his grandsire's hand. He chose to ignore Angel's protests that they shouldn't roam the town alone, the First Evil could still be in control, just waiting to strike. In the blonde's mind, he could handle the First and anything else that wanted a piece of him. 

"That boy is going to get himself killed," Angel growled angrily. There was no time for Spike's little games. This was serious.

"I don't know. Spike can take care of himself," Gunn argued, watching the younger vampire disappear into the dark night. 

Fred quietly slipped out of the car, making sure no one saw her. She'd noticed how silent Spike had grown on their way to this so-called "Hellmouth". Something was bothering him. Angel was right, though not in the sense he thought. Spike shouldn't be alone. Glancing back at the car, she set off in the direction Spike had gone, determined to help him if he needed it. 

  
~*~ 

The old Summers' house stood dark and silent, exhibiting no signs of life within. Spike stood in the basement, memories taking****him back to the night before the last battle. Buffy had come to him, hazel eyes wide with something akin to love and fear of the battle to come.

**__**

One Year Ago…

"Spike," she started, voice heavy with emotion. "We need to talk."

"Thought we'd talked over everything that needed to be said, pet," he answered, walking back to the bed. He went back to examining the amulet, curious about how it would help destroy the First's army. So far, he thought Peaches was pulling a fast one on them.

"Not everything. We haven't really talked about us yet."

Spike sighed, not daring to look at her. If he looked at her, he'd be a goner. He wouldn't be able to look away, and who knew where that might lead. "What about us?"

"Spike, please don't do that. Look at me. This is serious. We may die tomorrow, but we might live, too. I want to know what we are, just in case we pull through this."

Spike sighed, afraid to open his heart to her once again. He'd done it so many times, just to be rejected each and every time; he didn't know if he could do it. " What do you want us to be?"

Buffy shrugged, not knowing how to answer. Yes, she wanted something from Spike. She knew that much. She just didn't know exactly what that was. More than what they were. "More than friends. How can I say this without sounding cheesy? Spike, you've been my strength, my confidant. My best friend, even. You've always believed in me, even when no one else did. We're more than friends now. I-I think I'm in --"

"Stop!" Spike turned away from her, cool tears in his eyes. "Don't say it. Not now. Not when we don't know if we'll be alive to see the next sunset.

"Spike, I need you to know how I feel."

He turned back to face her, a rueful smile softening his chiseled features. "It doesn't matter right now, pet. Let's just leave it for a later day, if there is one."

Her emotions getting the best of her, Buffy slipped into his embrace and held on to him as if he was going to disappear if she let go. There was so much she wanted to tell him, and so little time to say it. 

Spike held her close, keeping at bay the spark of hope that said she was going to declare her love for him. Somehow, he doubted that was what she wanted to tell him. That kind of love wasn't meant for them. He knew that now and had learned to live with it. What he couldn't live with was a fake declaration of love, made out of desperation and fear. If she truly loved him, she'd tell him after the battle was over with. Only then would he know that her affections were real. 

****

Present

Spike picked up a pillow that had been carelessly tossed on the cot and pressed the soft fabric to his face, inhaling the scent of vanilla and almonds. Tears rose suddenly, threatening to choke him. The pillow still held her scent, after all this time.

"Spike?"

"Buffy," Spike gasped, whirling around only to come face to face with Fred, who observed him with concern.

"I was worried. I mean, it's not wise to wonder around town alone," the young scientist stammered.

Spike smiled, unable to be cross with her. Really, Fred was one of the few members of the Angel Investigations team that he really liked. She was the only one that really wanted to help him and they had become close friends in the past year. "I'm alright, pet. Just needed some alone time."

"Oh," Fred nodded, taking a curious look around the dimly lit room as Spike sank down onto the creaky mattress. "Why are you here? Who owned this house?"

His voice was quiet and thoughtful, eyes gazing past Fred, as if he was looking at something from the past that she couldn't quite see. "Summers' house. Buffy's house. Scooby headquarters when it all ended."

"Oh," Fred suddenly understood. Spike was here to think of Buffy, maybe to feel closer to her just by being in her house. How sad, to be separated from the one you loved. Fred's eyes lit up as she went over to a shelf and picked up a picture that was lying on its back. She instantly recognized Angel's friend Willow. Below Willow was a dark haired boy who seemed to be staring up in adoration at a beautiful blond girl. Surely that girl couldn't be Buffy. She was so small, she'd break an arm taking on any of the creatures Angel fought nightly.

"Who's this?" She brought the picture to Spike, pointing at the unknown duo.

"Her…Buffy, and the whelp's name is Xander."

"This is Buffy? But she seems so small. From what Angel's told me, she's supposed to be twice as strong as Faith. The girl in this picture doesn't look like she could beat up a fly."

Spike laughed, remembering his first impressions of the Slayer. He'd thought she would be the easiest kill yet, but instead, she'd turned out to be the strongest Slayer he'd ever fought.

"Looks can be deceiving, luv. That girl sent Angelus to hell after Angel had lost his soul. She's taken on a hellgod and the First Evil and won against both. She sent this godforsaken town back to the Hell it belonged in."

Fred frowned, confused about the story of Sunnydale's first destruction. "I thought you did that with the amulet."

"Yeah, but she and the others did most of the fighting," Spike shrugged, taking the picture from Fred, his eyes never leaving Buffy's smiling form. She seemed so young and happy in that picture. One would never have thought she carried the weight of the world on her delicate shoulders. That she had a calling to beat back the darkness that nightly threatened the world. In this picture, she was a normal girl, enjoying a day out with her friends. "She's the strongest woman I know, in more ways then one."

"It sounds like you really love her," Fred smiled sadly as she thought of her own feelings for Spike; feelings that, as far as she knew, were unrequited and would probably remain so.

"I do. Too bad she doesn't feel the same about me."

Fred bit her lip, a bit confused. What did Spike mean by that? Buffy had to have felt the same for him. How could she not? Spike was handsome, charming, as sweet as can be, and if this Buffy could love Angel as much as Cordy had once told her, surely she could love Spike just as much. "What do you mean? She never told you?"

"Oh she told me alright. Right before Sunnydale came down around us. But she didn't mean it," Spike shrugged, setting the picture on the table next to the bed. "She's still in love with Angel. Always has been, probably always will be," Spiked snorted, read to leave the house and this strange conversation. He wasn't at all comfortable talking about Buffy and his feelings with Fred. It was all so personal, so painful, and much too recent.

"You mean she told you that she loved you and you didn't believe her?" Fred stared at Spike in disbelief, while he could only look back at her guiltily. "You know what? You're a dope!"

Spike blinked in surprise at the familiar words. "What?"

"You're a dope! What gives you the right to say she didn't mean it?"

"Fred, you don't know Buffy. She's not like other women. She's the Slayer."

"Yes Spike, but she's still a woman. Women don't take those three words lightly. We only say them when we mean them. If Buffy said she loved you, then she really did. I shudder to think of how hurt she must have been that you didn't believe her."

Spike sighed, unwillingly seeing Fred's point. She was right. Buffy could have been telling the truth. But what if he had said something different, told her how he really felt? Would his Slayer have stayed with him to the end? Would she have been able to leave him and live another day? He wasn't so sure.

"You're right. Maybe she was telling the truth. But maybe it was a good thing that I said what I did. If I'd said any different, she might be dead now. She never would have left me. She had lost so many loved ones already. Plus, she'd had this look in her eyes, a look that all Slayers get sooner or later: exhaustion. It's like they were tired of it all. Not that they wouldn't put up a fight, but if death was unavoidable, they wouldn't mind one bit. My Buffy had been so tired of the slaying gig. I saw it in how she moved, how she talked, how easily she let her friends push her out of the loop. She deserves the reprieve she has now, the normal life. I will _not_ see this town take that away from her, even if it means giving her up. I'll do so, as long as it keeps her from giving up on life."

"I understand, and I think you're very noble. But Spike, you deserve to be happy. After all you've been through, you deserve to be with the woman you love," Fred pleaded, taking his hand in hers beseeching him to listen and take her advice.

"After all I've done in my life, I don't even deserve her. Never have and probably never will. It's for the best that I leave her alone. It's best that she forgets about me and moves on with her life. Now come on. The poof will be looking for us," Spike left Fred standing in middle of the room, a staring after him unhappily. Spike did deserve to be with Buffy and she was going to make him see that, one way or another.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

__

(Author's Note: Before I go into the story, I'd like to thank my reviewers for all the nice things they've said about the story so far. Your reviews are what's inspiring to keep writing thisJ I'd also like to apologize for this chapter taking so long to post. It also may not be as polished as previous chapters. Ok, the last question and you can go on to the story. I need another beta reader. Is there anyone out there interested? What I need mainly is someone to help with grammar, plot issues and characterization. Email me at _J577183@aol.com__ if you're interested. Thanks.)_

Giles tipped the driver as he stepped out of the cab. Standing in front of the cozy cottage before him, Giles once again cleaned his glasses. From what he could hear from where he stood, the house was full of activity. Shouts and girlish giggles floated from within. Obviously, the scoobies and their slayers had arrived already. The former Watcher took a deep breath and mounted the stairs, trying not to think of the butterflies that filled his stomach at the moment. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the doorbell. 

"I got it!" a young voice called out. The door swung open to reveal a young black girl with braids reaching to her shoulders and a certain power in her warm brown gaze. Slayer power. She seemed to be nineteen years old. Years older then Buffy had been when she was first called. "Who are you?" She stared at him warily. Obviously, she knew better then to invite strange men in. Somehow, this fact made Giles feel proud of the work that he and the others were doing. They were training the girls to be alert at all times and sometimes a friendly face can be the most dangerous. 

"Jada, who is….Giles!" Willow flew past the girl and into his arms. "You're here!"

"Willow," Giles greeted his voice tight with emotion. He had no idea that he had missed the children as much as he did. However, seeing them now made his heart burst with unsurpassed joy. This was what he had been missing in England...the feeling of coming home.

"G-man!" Xander joined the reunion, wrapping his arms around both Giles and Willow just as Buffy and Pike entered from the kitchen.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Buffy smiled, watching the tearful reunion. She could not help but to feel warm and secure with Giles arrival. He was closer to her then her own father and to have him here meant not only knowledge of what they were facing, but a sense of security as well.

Giles pulled away from Willow and Xander so he could finally set eyes on his slayer. He smiled. She was even more beautiful now then she was the last time he saw her. "Buffy." His arms automatically opened to her, and she rushed in, holding on to him for dear life. Yes, the hell mouth had returned, but everything would be fine now. Giles was here and that meant that they were all going to come through this in one piece. 

"I've missed you," Buffy pulled away, basking in his fatherly presence.

Pike stepped up. He felt a bit uncomfortable and left out. All these new arrivals were kind of wigging him out. Buffy had a group now that he had no part of in the past years. How was he going to fit into her life now? "Buffy? Mind introducing me to your friend here?"

Buffy looked at Pike after releasing Giles and blushed. She had failed to tell Pike about her new watcher and the close relationship they shared. He had only known Merrick and there was not enough time to form a bond there. "This isn't a friend. He's family. Pike, meet my watcher, Giles. Giles, this is Pike. An old friend from LA."

Giles just nodded in greeting, eyeing the young man's appearance. Pike was not at all like the young people Buffy usually called friends in the past. However, of course, LA was a lot different then Sunnydale. Besides, who was he to judge? He remembered his sense of fashion back in his Ripper days. 

"He was there when I was first called," Buffy explained, feeling the need to explain Pike's presence. "He kind of brought me back to my senses after Merrick died."

"It's good to meet you Spike…I mean Pike," Giles face glowed red with embarrassment. 

"Giles, it's not hard to tell them apart," Dawn giggled, as she came down the stairs. "Spike's the good looking one."

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled at her sister, a twinge of sadness mixed in with the annoyance in her voice as she glared at her sister.

"Sorry, but it's true," Dawn plopped down in her chair after greeting Giles with an affectionate hug.

Giles cleared his throat, still a bit embarrassed. It would seem that Dawn did not care for this Pike too much, and Giles had to admit, neither did he. There was something about the young man that rubbed him the wrong way. He just could not put his finger on it. One thing was for sure, he was going to keep a close eye on this Pike. If this young man were out to hurt Buffy somehow, Giles would be a stop to it. "Shall we begin discussing what to do about the hellmouth?" Giles turned the discussion back to the reason he had returned to the States in the first place.

"Buffy nodded, leading him to the couch, where they sat together. "I for one think we should investigate. We need to explore any possible explanation."

"I'm on research duty!" Dawn raised her hand. "The library here has a great section on the Occult. I'm sure I can find something about the mystical openings of hellmouths."

"Wouldn't it be easier to investigate if we went to Sunnydale itself? See if there's been any change. Maybe the hell mouth's still closed. Maybe the Power's decided that there was no sense in getting rid of Sunnydale itself and returned it," Trish Anne nervously suggested. "Besides…isn't hands on research the best kind?"

"She has a point," Faith chewed on her lip, going over the idea in her head.

"I'm for it," Xander raised his hand. "It'd be nice to see the old stomping grounds again."

"Well I say it's a bad idea," Dawn shook her head. "We don't know what maybe going on in that town. The First Evil might be back. It's best if we just stay away. Plus, Buffy and I have a life here. I for one don't want to give it up. Besides, Buffy's retired."

"Dawn, we understand your not wanting to go back to Sunnydale. I don't want to go back either, but there may be no other choice," Willow looked over at Buffy, trying to read her thoughts, just by watching her body language. "There may be some things that require Buffy's direct attention."

"I'm afraid that Willow's right," Giles continued rubbing at his glasses, his unease growing. Damn it, he had thought it was all over and finally his Slayer could have the normal life she had craved for so long. But unfortunately, it looked as if that wasn't going to happen. 

"But…all we've worked for here…Buffy do you really want to give that up?"

Buffy sighed, feeling conflicted about the decision. No. She didn't want to give it up. Finally, she had the normal life that she had always wanted. She was happy…or as happy as she can be without the man she loved. But Willow and Giles were right. Her attention may be needed. She may not have a choice. The best she could do is at least check it out. It wouldn't mean anything if she just did that. "Dawnie, this doesn't mean that I'm back into the slayer gig. This is just to investigate. I want to know why Sunnydale is back. I need to know what it means. Listen, if you don't want to go, that's fine. You can stay with Alice until I get back."

Dawn sighed, certain about how she should answer. She didn't want Buffy walking into danger all by her lonesome. She wanted to be by her side, as she always had. Nevertheless, she didn't want to face Sunnydale again. She didn't care why the town was back, just as long as it was nowhere near her. It was that fear that determined her answer. "Fine. I'm staying with Alice. But if you die, I'm telling."

Reese frowned, confused by the statement. "Telling who?"

Amused, Buffy and Dawn looked at Reese and then back at each other before bursting into fits of laughter. Reese just frowned, not understanding what was so funny. She had just asked a simple question. What was so funny about that?

All laughter stopped there was a sudden when a gasp from Willow. Buffy rushed to her friend's side when she saw the stricken expression on Willow's face. Giles was already knelt in front of the young witch.

"What's going on?" Buffy laid a comforting hand on Willow's, who seemed to be trembling with fear. 

"I haven't the foggiest," Giles shook his head, concern shining in his warm gaze. "She was doing a reading of Sunnydale, to see what we were up against."

"Giles! That may have been too much for her!" Buffy's hold on her friend tightened as she began looking for signs of dark Willow.

"She's done it before and she was fine," Giles was defensive, already feeling guilty for even suggesting to Willow that she try the spell.

"He's so sad," Willow's voice was a mixture of loss and terror. "He needs you Buffy. You need to go to him."

Buffy frowned. What was Willow talking about? "Who needs me?"  
"Willow…what else did you sense?" Giles asked, not liking how she had paled a shade whiter. "Evil. Great evil. Sunnydale's crawling with it."

"Buffy," fear seeped through Dawn's voice as she got to her feet. Things were already sounding very bad. "Please don't go."

"Hey, don't worry Dawnie. Buff will be fine. I'll be watching her back," Pike grinned, looking forward to the new adventure. This was his chance to show Buffy just how brave he still was. To make her see that he still had the fight in him and was worthy of her affections and more.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Dawn angrily glared at Pike. She hated Pike even more then she ever had before. She wanted the jerk away from her sister. But from the look of things, that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"I think Will needs to chill out somewhere, for a while," Xander knelt down to his friend. "She's exhausted."

"No, no. I'm fine. There's no need to cut this short because of me," Willow protested. 

"It's OK, Will. This meeting is over with anyway. We're going back to Sunnydale," Buffy reassured her barely awake friend. 

"Dawn…uh Pike…will you please show everyone to their rooms. I need to talk to Buffy for a few moments," Giles got to his feet, motioning for Buffy to join him. 

"I guess," Dawn sighed, getting up from her chair. Everyone, follow me."

Once the room was empty, Buffy stepped outside to find Giles pacing the length of the porch, mumbling under his breath. Something was worrying him. What that something was, she had no clue. 

"What is this all about Giles?" She asked, crossing her arms as she watched his nervous movements. She got even more curious when a Gile's jaw strengthened in a steely determination. 

"Buffy…as you well know, I keep a journal documenting my life as your watcher and yours as a slayer. I have always kept details of a great defeat. I've been meaning to get with you about the subject…but it never seemed to be the right time."

Buffy looked at him, still confused. What was this all about? He had only wanted details about Buffy's conquests only once, and that was when she had sent Angel to hell. "Giles…what is this about?"

"I need to know what happened to Spike. How did he destroy the hell mouth?"

Buffy took a deep breath, looking away from her watcher. She knew that the subject of Spike was going to come up eventually. She just wasn't ready for it to come up now. She turned away from him, gathering her strength to deal with the question at hand.

"Do you really need to know this?"

Giles nodded his eyes full of sympathy. He hated himself for forcing Buffy to relieve what must have been one of the most heartbreaking times in her young life. In order for his watcher diaries to be accurate, he had to know what had gone down in the last moments of the battle.

"I'm afraid so. Would you like to set down, or maybe a refreshment of some kind?"

Buffy shook her head. If she was going to discuss this, she had to be in total control and that meant tension and alertness. "I'm fine. So…where do you want me to start?"

"Faith said that something was happening with Spike. She said that it looked as if you two were having a…moment."

Buffy sighed, rubbing her tense shoulders as she tried to relieve some of the building stress. "We were. Ok. Here's what happened. Everyone was fighting. I had just sliced the heads off some Ubervamps when I heard Spike call out for me. Giles…you should have seen it. His soul…it was surrounding him. It was golden and warm…anyway, it had channeled the sun somehow and it killed all the breams. That's when everything began to come down around us.

"I told him to leave…that he had done enough, but he said that he had to finish it and told me to leave. But I couldn't…not yet. I took his hand and…" Tears began to escape her as her blank expression began to crumble with grief. "I told him that I loved him, but he didn't believe me. He said 'No you don't. But thanks for saying it.'" 

She was now in fully in tears, her sobs took over, preventing her from saying anymore. All Giles could do was wrap his arms around her and hold the sobbing slayer close.

"Shhh. I know that you're hurting, but he saved us all and gave you the life you had always wanted," The watcher tried to comfort her. "I do believe that he knew you felt deeply for him. He probably told you that so you would leave. Spike knew that you loved him. How could he not after all you have done in the past year. You took care of him after he had gotten the soul, saved him from the First Evil, and mine and Robin's dastardly plans. How could he not know?"

Buffy pulled away from the comfort of Giles fatherly embrace. It was a comfort that she did not deserve. "Because of how I treated him in the past. I was horrible to him, Giles. He loved me with what all that had been left of him before the soul. What did I do? How did I return his love and kindness? With heaping spoonfuls of insults and abuse. I used him for my own purposes Giles! In the end, I destroyed him! He would never have been wearing that amulet if he hadn't wanted my trust so badly. Now, I know that I had loved him all along, but it's too late! He's gone!"

"Buffy…"

"It wasn't Spike who had no soul, Giles. It was me. It had always been me."

"Buffy," Giles once again tried to comfort her by squeezing her shoulder and spoke in a soothing tone. "It was a confusing time for you. Your mother's death, your death and resurrection…Spike understood that. He understood and never turned away, even when the rest of us had. You were right about him after all. He was a good man and was deserving of your love and my respect. I'm just sorry that he was denied both until it was too late."

"Giles…do you think that he forgave us in the end?"

The watcher could only smile sadly and nod, a bit choked up on his own emotions. "I like to think so, yes. Yes, he forgave us."

A serene smile on her lips, Buffy at last found peace with Spikes death. Turning back into Giles's embrace, she said her final good-bye to the vampire that had saved not only the world, but her soul as well.

Later that day, Buffy sat alone in the living room. The houseguests were all sleeping peacefully and Pike had gone home to pack for the trip. Dawn was out with friends, leaving Buffy alone to ponder this turn that her life had taken. She had thought that she was done with it all. That Sunnydale was gone for good and no longer needed a guardian. She should have known better. The town would never let her go without a fight. Well, if it was a fight the damn hell mouth wanted, it would be a fight the town would get. She was going to go and send it back to hell where it belonged.

Buffy stared at the telephone, an old friend on her mind. Angel. Did he know of Sunnydale's return? Did he and his team want to go investigate themselves? There was only one way to find out. She picked up the phone and dialed the number he had given her the last time they were together. Looking back, it felt like a billion years since they spoke last. She had no idea what she was going to say to him. Should she apologize for not keeping in touch? Should she ask about Cordellia's condition? Maybe she had woken up and they could catch up.

"Wolfram and Hart. How may we help you?" An all too familiar voice answered the line. It wasn't Cordy, but a former Cordette that had answered instead.

"Harmony?" Buffy was in shock. It had been ages since she had seen the ditzy vampire that used to be a former schoolmate. She had honestly thought that Harmony would have been dust by now.

"Buffy," Harmony's voice was curt with a tinge of jealousy. 

"What the…what are you doing in Angel's office? Is he there?"

"No, he's not. He's out of town. By the way, make up your mind which one you want so the rest of us vamps have a chance," Harmony hung up, not waiting for an answer from a very confused Buffy.

"Who was that on the phone?" Willow came down to find her friend staring at the receiver in her hand, looking rather bewildered. 

"Harmony…I think," Buffy looked at the redhead, still confused about why Harmony was in Angel's office answering his phone. "Uh, Will…do you know if Angel still has his soul?"

Willow just shrugged. She hadn't heard anything from Fred or Wesley after the last time Angelus had made an appearance. "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation."

"Uh-huh," Buffy absently replied, placing the phone back on the handset. "I'm sure. But for now, let's get ready for this trip. The sooner we have everything planned, the better."

~*~

"Tell me why we're doing this again," Angel picked up his pace as he followed Spike down the familiar trail leading to Sunnydale High School. Angel hadn't wanted to go, but Spike was determined. He said that this trip would answer many questions.

"I want to check the seal below the school and you didn't want me to go alone," Spike snorted, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"I still don't think we'll find anything. Maybe if we search the vineyard…"

Spike turned and glared at Angel. The incessant whining was wearing on his last bloody nerve. If Mr. Brood-a-Lot did not want to come, he should have stayed behind and let him investigate the hell mouth in peace. "Why don't we split up then? I take the school and you take the bloody vineyard since you're so hot on the topic."

"You know why."

Spike sighed, rolling his eyes just as they came upon the high school. "Yes. The First and its band of merry harbingers."

"Ready?" Angel asked, his own hands trembling as he remembered stalking Jenny Calendar through the halls of the old high school. Already he could feel the hell mouth pulling at his demon, urging it to come out and play.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," Spike also took a deep breath, pushing back his own demon and memories.

An ax and a crossbow at the ready, Angel and Spike entered the school and headed down to the basement. Spike sighed in relief as they reached the seal.

"It's closed."  
"I wonder what's under there," Angel grimaced, recalling Buffy's description of the Ubervamps. The Master a hundred times worse.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Spike shivered, remembering the billions upon billions of breams, rushing forward to do battle. 

"The First is still here. I can feel it," Angel looked around. "It's here and it's mad."

"When did it first appear to you?" Spike asked, suddenly curious. He knew that Angel had some experience with the evil entity and that it was Buffy who had saved him.

Angel was silent for a few minutes, not really wanting to talk about what he considered his weakest moment; but looking as Spike, he couldn't not tell him. Maybe if they compared notes, they could find a way to destroy the First for the last time.

"It was right after I had been returned from hell. At first, I had thought that it was my soul tormenting me again. It would appear to me as different victims, taunting and urging me to hurt Buffy. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I was beginning to cave. So I decided to stop myself from harming her, by killing myself."

"And let me guess. Buffy found out and stopped you."

Angel nodded, remembering his feelings of hopelessness as Buffy pleaded with him not to kill himself and how that hopelessness turned to awe as snow began to fall in a normally warm Sunnydale. "You can say that. How about you?"

"Torture and control. It had me killing again and I'd have no memory of it. Giles figured out the trigger and helped me through it. I'm still surprised that the slayer didn't stake me."

"So am I," Angel snorted, still a bit shocked by his ex's trust in her old nemesis.

"She stayed with to the end, you know…well almost to the end. She told me she loved me, but I couldn't acknowledge it. If I had…she might not have left. Plus…I don't think she meant it. I saw that kiss you two shared at the vineyard. It's obvious that she's still in love with you."

Angel sighed, feeling sorry for all three of them. Buffy, Spike, and himself. All their emotions and feelings were so tied up in each other; they didn't know what was true or anything else for that matter. "You're in her heart."

"What?"

"You're in her heart. That was what she said when I asked if you were her new boyfriend. So, yeah. I think she meant it when she said that she loved you," Angel looked down at his shoes, pushing away the jealousy that threatened to overcome him once again.

"Well look at what we have here," a familiar voice chuckled. Spike and Angel turned to find Buffy smiling at them, her hazel eyes sparkling with laughter. "Hello boys. I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here."

Spike and Angel both stood there, not knowing what to say to the woman they both loved. Seeing her standing there was like a drink of water to a man stuck in the desert for two months. Spike and Angel both moved towards her, but Spike stopped and placed a restraining hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Wait a minute, mate. That's not Buffy," Spike's eyes narrowed as he stared opening at the smiling woman before him. Her eyes danced with amusement and something else that sent chills all through his body. "You. We killed you."

Angel glared at the younger vampire. What was he playing at now? Was this some trick to make it seem that Angel had turned on Buffy? If that were so, Spike would wish he had stayed dead. "Spike, what's wrong with you? That is Buffy and I ought to rip your…"

"Don't be daft! Look at her! Really look at her! If you still think that's Buffy…well then you never knew the slayer at all!"

Angel looked at Buffy, his expression softening. Of course it was Buffy. She was twice as beautiful then the last time he saw her. Same blond hair, same soft lips that seemed to soften as they curved into one of the most innocent smiles. Eyes bright with the strength he so admired as well. Angel couldn't help but to smile in return…until he breathed in, expecting the scent of vanilla and rose, just to be hit with the familiar stench of hot sulfur and rot….a smell he had hoped never to breath in again. The Aroma of hell. Spike was right. This girl wasn't Buffy. It was the force that he had come up against once before. The First Evil. He took a step back, vamping out as he did so.

"Now is that a way to treat a girl?" the First shook its head. "And I got all dressed up too."

"We killed you. Sent you back to hell where you belong," Spike growled, also in vamp face.

The First laughed her eyes full of evil glee. "You silly vampire. I'm incorporeal, remember? You can't kill me."

"No. Maybe not, but we ruined your plans didn't we? Set you back another millennium I say," Spike snorted, rather proud of his part in their victory. It was perhaps the first accomplishment he had to be proud of in his long life. That and the will to go gain a soul to do what was needed. Well…it was really to impress Buffy, but still, it was what had saved the world. That was something that not even Angel could say.

The First's smiled turned into a scrawl, making the slayer's face look harsh and twisted with dark hatred. "You'll pay for that and your little slayer will too. You had better hope she stays away from here. It'll be her funeral if she doesn't," the entity disappeared, leaving the vampires glowering at empty air.

"We should go see Wesley and Fred. See if any of Wes's books say anything about the First Evil. The more we know, the better," Angel forced back his demon, his human features returning. "This can't be good."

"No need to tell me twice, mate," Spike turned and followed Angel back to the mansion, silently praying that Buffy had not heard about Sunnydale's reappearance. He could tell that the First meant business. This time there would be no escape for any of them if Buffy did return with her band of merry slayers. This time, the fight was definitely for keeps.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter Four

__

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to updateJ I'd just like to send out a big hug and thank you for all your wonderful reviewsJ I promise to try to have the next update up soon)

The car rolled to a stop as they pulled into the parking space in front of the Summer's residence. It was a long drive and now everyone was tired and ready for a shower and perhaps food. Buffy was the first to step out of the car. She stood against the warm metal and stared out at what had once been her home for seven years. She had thought she'd never see it again, yet there it was. All ready for her and her friends to reside within it's walls once more. 

"It's like we never left," Xander stepped out of the car and stood beside her, staring at the house incredulity. "It's like the First never happened."

"Oh it happened alright. Spike's not here. That's proof enough," Buffy pushed away from the car, her mood subdued. Memories began to engulf her. Her first arrival in Sunnydale, her mother behind the wheel. She had looked forward to a fresh start without all the slayer business, just to find herself deeper then she was before. LA was a walk in the park next to Sunnydale. Looking around at the tidy neighborhood, one would never suspect the evil that hid beneath the sweet façade. 

"Good Lord," Giles was the next to emerge, repeating the same phrase he had kept repeating as they entered the city's limits. Everything was as they had left it. The town was clearly abandoned. Yet…it wasn't. He couldn't help but feel as if the city was still inhibited by someone.…or something

"Too bad Andrew's not here to see this," Willow led the others out of the van, pushing back memories of her own. "I'm sure he'd have some pop culture reference ready."

"What is this place?" Trish Anne asked.

Faith snorted, also busy with her own recollections of her time over the hellmouth. Some were good …but most of them bad. "Slayer central. B.'s old digs."

"Enough," Buffy turned to face the group. Her face betrayed no emotion as she crossed her arms over her chest, her chin lifted in that no nonsense manner that had once mad Giles so proud. "We'll stay here until we find out what's up. Tonight, there will be no patrolling by anyone but me."

"You can not be serious," Giles stared at her in disbelief. "I'm afraid it's far too dangerous to patrol alone, take one of the others…"

"No one but me," Buffy's voice strengthened with determination. She was on a mission and she didn't need anyone else there with her when she reached her destination. Besides, she had an idea of what to expect if anything was to show up. The others didn't…not yet anyway. They would only be a distraction. "I mean it Giles. This is for the best. I'll case the town and tomorrow morning, we'll discuss my findings."

Giles opened his mouth to protest once more, but fell silent. Arguing would be useless. Buffy would think that he was once again trying to undermind her authority and rebel. That was something that none of them needed right now. It was in the utmost importance that they stand together. Especially now, when they didn't know what they were facing. All he could do was nod and lead the way into the house, trying not to think of the peril Buffy walking into.

"Buffy," Willow stopped, placing a worried hand on her friend's shoulder, her eyes shining with concern. She had an idea of where Buffy was going and was worried that all Buffy would find was a broken heart. "Please don't go looking for ghosts. You may find yourself disappointed and…"

"I'll be fine Will. I promise. I just have to know that he's not coming back. The only way I know of doing that is by looking for him. I mean…I really don't expect to find him…but if I do…that'd be of the good. Don't you think?"

Willow smiled sadly, squeezing her friend's hand in a show of support. "Of course it'd be of the good. But you've just gotten back to being yourself again…this could be a really big set back for you."

"It won't be. I promise. Now let's go in and get everyone settled. We have a lot of research to do. The sooner we start, the sooner we can all get back to our lives."

As the two women disappeared into the house, Caleb stepped out from the shadow of the oak towering over the house and smiled darkly. He knew she'd come and now, he was going to make her pay. 

"Amen." Was all the being said before fading into the air, satisfied that it's plans were coming together so smoothly.

~*~

Buffy stared up at the star-filled sky as she stepped out the door. Everyone was asleep, and now was the time for her to explore. She made sure that her stake and crossbow was secure and headed off into the night. A few minutes later, Pike also emerged. This was the perfect time to talk to Buffy about their relationship. It would be just like old times. She'd see that and would agree that their place was with no one but each other. He gripped a stake of his own before following his ex into the night, determined to make her see things his way.

Buffy and Pike weren't the only ones out on patrol that night. Restless from spending the day indoors, listening to Angel and the others brainstorm about what to do about the First Evil, Spike decided that a nighttime walk alone would do him good. Maybe a stroll by his old crypt would be nice. Revisit some old times. After bidding his companions good-bye, Spike walked out the door, whistling and reminiscing about the past. He had just entered cemetery when he heard the sound of voices coming from what used to be his crypt. Not wanting to be discovered, he dodged behind a nearby oak tree, he watched as Buffy and Pike came into sight, both deep in conversation. Spike's mouth fell open in shock. It couldn't be her…but it was. The cool night breeze brought her fragrance straight to him. The real fragrance, not the sulfur and hellfire that the First sported. Only the Slayer smelt of vanilla and wildflowers. But what was she doing back in Sunnydale? Did Angel call her after all? Wesley. It had to have been Wes. He had gone over Angel's head and called ole Ripper and now Buffy was here, investigating the reappearance of her former home. Who the whelp was, Spike had no clue, nor did he care. The only person he cared about was the deceptively petite girl. Spike remained silent as he listened in on the heated conversation. It was obvious that his slayer was annoyed by the boy's presence and would rather be by herself, but the whelp obviously had other plans. 

"I told you, Pike. I wanted to patrol alone. What part of alone didn't you understand?" Buffy turned and glared at her companion, her arms crossed. She was beyond pissed. She didn't like her orders being disobeyed like this. Pike could have found himself in serious trouble, and endangered them both. This was the reason why they broke up in the first place. He kept forgetting that she was the slayer, not him. All final decisions was hers alone to make.

Pike just stared at the ground as they stood in front of the crypt, not noticing how Buffy kept stealing glances at the closed door, the sternness softening a bit. "I just thought you'd need me. I mean, we still know nothing about what's going on here. It could be like old times Buffy. Just you and me against the undead…"

Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked at Pike as if he had two heads. "I don't need any help. If I did, I would have asked Xander and Will to tag along. They know this town inside out and know what we're facing."

"Buff…"

"Pike, you don't understand. There's more then vampires here in Sunnydale. There are things here that you could never dream of. Are you really prepared to face that?"

Pike sighed and shifted from one foot to the other. No, of course he wasn't. But his purpose of following her was not patrolling. The reason was something else all together and perhaps it was time to come clean with Buffy. Tell her what he was really feeling. He licked his lips nervously, taking her hand in his, noting on how cool and soft her touch was. His gaze never wavered from hers. "Buffy…I have a confession to make. I didn't come out here to patrol. Not really. I thought it'd be a perfect time to ask you this question since you would be alone and there would be no interruptions from those friends of yours."

Buffy stared at Pike, irritation darkening her eyes. Of course. This was another one of Pike's schemes, why was she not surprised. This was the reason they broke up. He could never take the patrols seriously, and that was what was going to get him killed. She just didn't want to be around to see it happen. Now he was back to his old games and this time, she was definitely not in the mood. Not when the town's reappearence could have something to do with the First Evil. "Make this fast Pike. I really have no time for this."

Pike took a deep breath and dove in, hoping for the best. "Buffy…we've known each other for a long time. We even dated for a while. When you moved away, it broke my heart. I was hoping that you would give me another chance, but by time I got the courage up to ask…it was too late. You were gone. But gladly, fate has intervened on our behalf. We hooked back up after you came to LA and then, we moved to Covington…"

"Actually I moved to Covington and you followed," Buffy smirked, for a moment, forgetting the seriousness of the situation.

"Yeah. I know. But I couldn't let you get away from me again. Even if we were just friends…you were too important to me. Look, I'll just come out and say this. No beating behind the bush, no big speeches…," Pike took a big breath. This was it. The moment of truth. "Buffy…I want you back in my life. Not just as my friend…but as my girl. Can we start over?"  
"Oh boy," Buffy snatched her hand out of his, at a lost of what to say. She cared for Pike…really she did. But she was no longer that fifteen year old girl who was tripping out about the changes in her life and needed an anchor. That was what Pike had been for her, back then. An anchor to pull her back down to earth and accept her calling. The time they had together had been fun and sweet. But now…that time had came to an end a long time ago and there was no going back. Especially not after Angel and Spike. "Pike…I don't know what to say."  
"Say yes."

Buffy sighed. This was really going to be hard. She just hoped that her answer wouldn't cost her a friend. "Pike…I care about you. I really do. But…just not in the way you want me to. When we were together…I was going through a very hard time in my life. You helped me accept my calling and supported me when I most needed it. I was an airhead that needed someone to make me see what was really important. I appreciate that…I really do. But I'm not that girl anymore. I've grown up in more ways then you can imagine. A relationship beyond friendship for us…it's impossible. I'm sorry…but no. We'll always be friends, but I'm afraid that's all we can ever be."

Spike stood in the shadows, his muscles tensed, ready to go to her aid if need be. Aid she probably wouldn't need. Buffy always knew how to take care of herself. He just liked being ready, just in case. In Spike's eyes, just in case came when the Pike-whelp forcefully grabbed Buffy as she turned to go into the crypt. From that point on, everything was a blur. With an angry roar, Spike dashed from his hiding place and threw Pike away from Buffy, positioning himself between the slayer and her unwanted admirer. 

"Oh my god," Buffy gasped, her eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she recognized the vampire that had given his life to save her life and the world from ending. "Spike?"

"Oh bullocks," Spike cursed, turning away from Pike to face Buffy, He failed to notice the boy withdrawing a stake as he got to his feet. "Buffy…"

"Arrrgh!" Was Pike's war cry as he rushed at Spike, stake ready to plunge into the vampire's heart. It was Buffy who pushed Spike out of the way and grabbed the stake away from her angry friend. "Buffy! Why did you do that for?! He's…"

"Shut up Pike," was Buffy's tight command. She didn't have the energy to deal with him right now. Just seeing Spike, alive and well…it was taking all her energy to keep from collapsing from the shock of it all. Of course the thought had ran through her mind that Spike could have come back along with the town…but that thought was dismissed when she had said her goodbye a few days ago. She had finally accepted his death, finally felt it was safe to put her relationship with Spike in the past and banish all thoughts of what if. But now…with him standing before her…all those thoughts of what if and why came flooding back. "Spike…how…"

"Buffy what's going on!" Pike glared at the newcomer, who stood there, staring at Buffy as if she was someone to him. Someone, that she couldn't have been. Never in a million years would Buffy ever be with a vampire. She was the slayer. Such a idea was ludicrous! "Shouldn't you be staking him right now? Just say the word and he's dust!"

"Are you completely daft?" Spike turned an angry glare at Pike, tired of the boy's incessant babbling. Obviously the boy had a crush on Buffy and was too clueless to see when his advances were being rejected…not that Spike hadn't had the same problem, but at least he had learned a valuable lesson. 

"Spike…I don't understand…you're alive. The last time I saw you…you were dying," a tear escaped her eyes. 

Tentatively, Spike wiped the tear away, his eyes glistened with tears of his own as they touched cool solid flesh, confirming that this was real. This was Buffy and she was crying…over him. "It's a long story, Pet. Do you have time to hear it?"  
Buffy sighed and glanced over at the crypt that had once been Spike's home, that was once the one place she could go to after her return from heaven, that she didn't have to pretend to be happy Buffy. The one place she could truly be herself without being judged. "I have nowhere else to be."

"Buffy?" Pike's voice seemed small and insecure now. To say he was confused, was the understatement of the year. Here was the slayer, wanting to be alone with a vampire that should have been dust by now. What was wrong with this situation.

Buffy turned to her ex, her eyes were so full of emotion that it was impossible to tell them apart. All Pike could do was go to her, nudging his way in between Buffy and the Billy Idol wannabe. "Say the word Buffy. I'll take care of it. He's dust. Or do you want to do it yourself? Is this some big plan of yours? A slaying technique?"

Buffy rolled her eyes irritably. Pike was really beginning to piss her off . Why was he having such a hard time taking a hint? "Go home Pike. Tell the other's I'll be back later. I have something I have to take care of first. Please. No arguments. I need you to do this for me so no one will worry."

Pike looked at Buffy, and then back at the vampire Buffy had called Spike. He didn't like this. Not one bit. But what else could he do? If he insisted on staying, Buffy would kick his ass all the way back to Covington. So the best thing he could do was do what she asked. "Ok. Fine. But if you're not back in a half hour…I'm coming back with holy water and stakes."

"Sod off, will you," Spike glared at the young man that made Xander Harris look like his best friend. 

Pike just glared at Spike before turning and heading for the exit. He didn't like leaving Buffy, and he definitely didn't like Spike. He just hoped that Buffy will do her job and get rid of the creature once and for all.

"I don't like him," Spike glared, watching Pike disappear through the gate. 

Buffy rolled her eyes, beyond caring about what Spike felt for her friends. She wanted an explanation. "Don't change the subject. What happened? How did you come back?" 

Spike opened the door of the crypt and motioned for Buffy to enter before him. He felt exposed standing outside, it was best to be in the one place that both he and Buffy had always felt secure and safe. The one place where they had hid no secrets from one another. 

"I would offer you something, but the fridge is empty," Spike shrugged as Buffy sat on the dusty sofa and gazed at him curiously. Suddenly feeling shy, he looked away from her. This was Buffy. They've seen the best and the worst each other. There was nothing he could tell her that would make her angry or hate him in any way. Just like there was nothing she could tell him that would make him stop loving her. Bloody hell, he was turning into such a ponce. It was times like this that he missed the suave confidence he once had before the soul. Now, he felt so unsure about everything he did. 

"That's fine. I'm not hungry. I just want you to tell me what happened. Was it awful for you? Being torn out of heaven? I remember how disconcerting it was for me. One minute being at total and complete peace and the next thrust back into this loud, harsh world…" She kind of knew that she was jumping the gun here. But why shouldn't she? Of course he had gone to heaven. He saved the world. There was no other alternative. 

"I wasn't in heaven, Pet. I was…bullocks, this is hard to explain. You won't believe me. I don't even believe myself and I was there." 

"Try me," was Buffy's simple challenge. She needed to know what happened to him. If he hadn't gone to heaven…everything she thought about the powers to be was a farce. How could they send him to hell after all he's done for her…for the world?

Spike took a deep breath, pacing the dusty floor. The story was so ludicrous. It was like something out of one of those sodden' Disney cartoons. "I-I was sucked into that amulet once the school came down. Someone sent the Amulet to Angel and I've been with him ever since. Did I mention that I was incorporeal at the time?"

"What?"

"Well I'm not incorporeal now, thanks to Harm opening my mail and big flashes of light. As you can see now, I'm as solid as a rock."

"Spike, you've lost me around incorporeal. You mean like The First incorporeal?"  
"More like Casper."

"Oh boy," Buffy buried her head in her hand, fighting back tears. What had she done by giving him that amulet? Did Angel know what the amulet was for? Was this one a set up to get rid of Spike? If it was…she didn't think she'd be able to forgive him. He knew what Spike meant to her. But then again….Angel hadn't made her give the amulet to Spike. In fact, he had volunteered to wear it. So Spike's condition was really her fault. She had done this…thing to Spike. She looked up at him, her eyes aching with regret and guilt. What could she say to him now? "Spike…I'm sorry. I didn't know…if I had…God. When will I ever stop hurting you?"

Spike frowned, not liking how she sounded. This wasn't her fault. She had no idea of what that Amulet had been capable of. Besides, everything was fine now. He was no longer a ghost. He was as good as new actually. Had new friends, he felt as if he was worth something for the first time since his return. He no longer felt like a useless ponce. He had saved the world and he still was thanks to his involvement in LA. As much as he hated to admit it, his grandsire had shown him to a path that actually agreed with him. Even though he still didn't think that he deserved to be with Buffy, he at least felt like he had and deserved respect. Something he never had before, except from Buffy and the Bit. 

He knelt in front of the sobbing slayer and pulled her hands away from her tear-stained face. There was nothing to cry over. Everything was fine now. Spike was permanently free from that damn amulet and Buffy was now free of her calling if she chose to be. "Ah, Luv. None of that now. I'm fine. See," He wiped a tear away from her eyes, trying to ignore the warm sensation that the touch of her skin sent through his arm. "I can touch you now. I'm no longer a ghost."

"What?" Buffy looked at him, confused not for the first time since their arrival in Sunnydale. "You're…"

"Back to normal, pet. Have been for months now. Someone mailed an envelope to the office addressed to me. Harmony opened it and there was this bright flash. Next thing I know, instead of walking through walls, I was crashing into them."

"Months? You've been back for months and this is the first I'm hearing about it? I mean I was hurt that Angel never called and told me that you were back, but now to learn that you've been corporeal for months now and no word from either one of you!" Buffy got to her feet and before Spike knew what was happening, her side kick sent him flying into the back wall of the crypt. "Bastard!"

"Ow," Spike wiped the blood from his nose, wincing at the pain that ran through his body. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten just how strong she was, especially when she was angry. He looked up at her from the floor, almost accusingly. He knew he deserved it, but still…he didn't like to be reminded of those awful times when she had constantly beaten him up, just to come back to shag him senseless. "Luv, I knew you'd be angry but…"

"I mourned! For all this time I grieved your death, wishing that you would were still alive and annoying as ever! I even had Willow try to bring you back like she did me! How many nights I've sat and cried over you…thinking that I'd never see you again, just to find out that you weren't dead. I can understand the ghost thing, but not to at least call me when you returned to normal…to make me think that you were gone forever…to put me through that pain…," The hurt in her eyes were tangible. Her voice dripped with betrayal, breaking his heart again and again. "How? How could you have done that to me? Why? How can you say that you love me and then turn around and shut me out like that? You must have known what your death was doing to me. Angel must have told you…"

Spike bowed his head, not even in the mood to drag his grandsire into this. She was right. After all the times he proclaimed his love for her…after all the times he held her…she had a right to know that he still lived. There was no excuse for his silence. 

"But of course, Angel knew too. Bet he was too busy pouting like a twelve year old to even let me know that you were a ghost at least," Buffy turned away from him. She had to. If she didn't…if she looked into those soulful embers of sapphire…all anger would be gone and she would be nothing but a quivering mess. "I don't know how I'll ever forgive either of you for this."

Spike got up and moved towards her, his hand outstretched, wanting to touch her once more, but she was gone, brushing past Fred as she ran out of the crypt and out of the cemetery, needing to be as far away from Spike as possible. 

"Spike?" Fred asked, concern in her voice as she watched Spike sink back down to the floor, tears spilling from his eyes. Sobs racked his body as she bent down and took him into her arms, hugging him gently, trying to comfort him the best way she knew how. "What's going on? Was that Buffy?"

Spike nodded, unable to stop his sobs. "She…she's hurt about me not telling her I was back. Hurt and angry. I'm probably lucky she didn't kill me. She's right you know."

Fred frowned, not understanding what Spike was talking about. The only thing she understood was that her friend was in pain and was in great need of comfort. He had been there for her so many times…at last she could return the favor. "About what?"

"I said that I love her, but I didn't tell her I was back. That it's not understandable. If I loved her so much, I should have called her. But I do, you know. I do love her. More then I have ever loved anyone. I just wanted her to be safe and happy. I had no idea that she was in so much pain…now she hates me. Can't say I blame her." 

"Oh Spike, no. She doesn't hate you. She wouldn't be so angry if she did. She's just hurt right now. She'll come around once the anger fades, and it will. Believe me. Just give her some time and space and she'll be ready to talk to you again."

"If she doesn't stake me first," Spike chuckled, remembering the first dream he had about the slayer. The dream that had made him realize that he was hopelessly in love with her. She had stormed into the crypt, angry and ready for dust. But then he had turned the tables by telling her to do it and they both had dissolved into apologies and kisses. It would be nice if it all ended up like that…but somehow he doubted it. He was in the dog house where Buffy was concerned, and he had no idea of how to dig his way out. "Better go find Peaches, before she does. She'd probably dust him before he even realized what happened," Spike got back up on his feet, pulling Fred along with him, dusting off his clothes, Spike stared into the dark night, swearing to himself that he'll never hurt her like this again. No more fake deaths and mysterious returns without a phone call. Taking Fred's hand, they left the crypt, hoping that they could get to Angel before a certain vampire slayer did.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter Five

Willow stood on the porch, her eyes closed as she sent out her senses in search of her best friend. Ten minutes ago, Pike had returned slamming doors and cursing, waking up the houses sleeping inhabitants. It had been Xander and Giles that got their new friend to calm down enough to tell them that Buffy was in trouble. According to Pike, Buffy was being brainwashed by some platinum blond vampire with some strange accent and she had refused to listen to reason. The vampire had even gotten violent. The explanation was fine except for one thing. The vampire Pike had just described was Spike, but Spike was dead. Destroyed as his amulet took out the hell mouth the first time. Of course, she and Buffy had discussed the possibility that Spike may have returned along with the town, but both just dismissed it as wishful thinking. 

The men had finally gotten Pike calmed down and taken him down to the basement, where he was to stay for the duration of the investigation. When they returned, they gave Willow orders to wait up for Buffy. She was probably the only one that could give them an accurate account of what happened that night. She did not have to wait long. Buffy came sauntering through the door, her eyes red and swollen from crying, sobs still racking her petite frame. Willow's frown deepened. Something must have happened for her friend to be in such a state. The last time she saw the slayer like this was when that Parker person had dumped her. 

"Buffy?" The witch went to her friend, wrapping supportive arms around her. "What's wrong? What happened? Pike said that something happened in the cemetery, but he wasn't making any sense."

Buffy looked at the woman that had been her best friend since her sophomore year of high school. The two had been through so much together. They trusted each other with their deepest, darkest secrets. If Buffy was to tell anyone about her new discovery, it was Willow. She wiped away her remaining tears, and forced her voice to remain steady and calm. Tears were not going to help. She did not know what was going to be needed to work things out between herself and Spike. Maybe Willow would. 

"It's Spike, Will. He's alive." Buffy bit her lip as she watched her best friend's eyes grow round with a mixture of shock and happiness.

Willow had never liked Spike, but she had at least respected the vamp for making a true effort to be good, even if it was to please Buffy. She also admired the way he had gone all out in protecting both Buffy and Dawn, no matter what the consequences were. She believed that he had truly loved Buffy and in the end, Buffy had loved him dearly and mourned his absence after the battle. She knew that Buffy had never stopped grieving Spike's death that she was by all means still in love with him. Now that he was back…maybe her friend can find some peace. 

"Oh Buffy," Willow took her friend's trembling hands, not sure how to respond to this news. "This is…this is…so surprising. I mean we've talked about it, but I never thought…how long has he been back? What did he say? Is he ok? Does he still have a soul? Does he remember what happened?"

"He's been back for a year. He's working with Angel and…" angry tears choked her up as she angrily thought of her ex's habit of keeping things from her, especially when he thought it was for her own good. How much did Angel have to do with Spike not contacting her? Did he perhaps talk Spike into believing the "for her own good speech"? If so…he was so dead. "Neither one of them thought it important enough to tell me he was back. I mean…I can understand Angel. The last time we talked about the change in Spike, he behaved like a twelve year old. However, Spike…he was the one to tell me the truth no matter what. He was the one who saw through my walls and defenses. He never was one to back away from the truth…so why did he start now? Why didn't he come find me when he was able? I mean…I thought he loved me. You don't stay away from someone you love, especially when they may think that you were gone forever."

Willow wrapped her arms around her friend, feeling angry herself at the two vampires that had held the blonde-haired person's heart in the palm of their hands and could crush it so easily. She was surprised at Spike's actions really. He had been obsessed with Buffy. There was nothing that would've kept him away from her. In the last nine months of their time in Sunnydale…his thoughts was still full of Buffy but there was something different…something had changed. "What was his excuse? I mean…it's not like Spike to stay away from you like this. He always found a way to be in your life, one way or another. To just disappear out of your life and not make contact when he returns…something Spike would do. I bet it's because of Angel. It has to be."

"He said he was like a ghost when he first came. I didn't give him a chance to explain why he didn't try to get in touch with me when he became corporeal again," Buffy sighed, feeling the exhaustion from the day. Returning to her old home and then finding out that Spike was no longer dead…it had taken a toll on her psyche. All she wanted to do was crawl under her covers and stay there for a month. 

"Oh. Well…what are you going to do now? I mean, you can't avoid him forever."

Buffy shrugged, not sure on what she was going to do about Spike's return. She didn't know anything anymore, it seemed. Especially when it came to Spike. God, she still loved him so much…that was why it hurt her so much that he had not even attempted to come see her. It would be so easy to just forgive and forget…but a part of her just would not allow it to be that easy. "What do you think I should do? I know I can't avoid him forever, but how can I see him without wanting to forgive this?"

"Maybe you should forgive this," Willow shrugged, a small smile lighting up her eyes. "Buffy…you two are getting another chance here. I would do anything to get another chance with Tara. Do not waste this. Talk to him. See where things go from here. I mean…the guy died for you. After something like that…how can you not at least try to be together?"

Buffy sighed. If only it could be that simple. Her and Spike…their history has been so complicated, full of hurt and betrayal. Passion and desire. Could they somehow forge a future out of that? What if there was a deeper reason for Spike's failure to contact her upon his return? What if they were just not meant to be together and the amulet was a way to make sure that they were not? The powers had made it known that her happiness was next to impossible, especially when it came to love. Would they even let her be with Spike? Or would they tear them apart as she was torn from Angel? "Will…that's easier said then done. Spike and I…our history is not pleasant. We may never be able to be together."

"How would you know if you don't try? Buffy…if there is anyone that deserves to be completely happy, it's you. You've worked so hard…too hard. You've sacrificed so much. It's time that you finally have something you want for a change."

"Even if what I want is Spike? Would you be ok with that? Or better, would Xander and Giles be ok with that?"

Willow rolled her eyes and giggled. Buffy was so independent and strong, but on the inside, she was still just a kid longing for approval from her peers and elders. "Of course, I'll be ok, and as for Xander and Giles…it's not their life we're talking about here. It's yours. After we get behind what's going on here, we're all returning to our lives. We'll be heading back to Cleveland and Giles back to London. You of course will probably return to Covington. What you do with your life is not our business. If you want Spike, go be with him. Never mind what we think." 

Buffy hugged her friend tightly, grateful for her encouraging words. She felt a bit better knowing that she had Willows support at least. Even if she couldn't forgive Spike, she at least knew that her friend was behind her no matter what. "I forgot how wise you could be. I missed this"

"Me too. We'll have to get together more often. Have pajama parties and gossip about smooches," Willow sighed, also feeling nostalgic for the old days. Her and Buffy had trusted each other explicitly back then. If only they could do so again, now that they were older and much wiser. "We better turn in. Giles is going to want us up at sunrise, ready to discuss your findings."

"You're right," Buffy fought back a yawn as she stretched out her arms, relieving the tension. It had been an incredibly long night and knew that the next day would bring questions for her to answer. "Thanks Will…for listening and the advice. Believe it or not, I feel so much better."  
"Glad I could help sweetie. Now let's go get some shuteye. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be an extra long day."

The girls headed up the stairs, both of their minds on Spike. Willow was hoping that Spike didn't make her regret her advice as Buffy wondered what would come out of a relationship between herself and Spike. Lost in their thoughts, the girls slipped into their rooms and didn't emerge until sunrise the next day. 

_Author's Note: I'd like to thank Kei Ayame and xmag for their wonderful reviews on the last chapters and encourage everyone else to let me know what they think:) Don't be shy, I won't bite. I promise. That's Spike's job:) LOL I apologize for the short chapter, but I'm trying my best to combat writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and hopefully better. Now that Spike and Buffy have seen each other, expect some sweet spuffy moments in the near future:) _


	6. chapter 6

Chapter Six

Spike entered the mansion, hoping against hope that Buffy had not decided to search out Angel there. He felt waves of relief wash over him as he noted the absence of her scent and the lack of loud, angry voices. Obviously, she had decided to hold off on confronting his grandsire, giving Spike enough time to warn Angel of the coming confrontation. Not that he cared if Angel received a few broken bones at the hands of his former lover, but for some reason, Fred did. After all, she had done for him over the past year; he would do anything to spare her from disappointment and pain. He'd protect anything she cared about, and so far, unfortunately, she cared about Captain Broods-a-lot. 

"Is she here? Where's Angel?" Fred rushed in, running into Spike as he stood in middle of the foyer, trying to get a sense of where Angel may be. 

"Study. Brooding again. Don't worry, Pet. The slayer isn't here. Not yet anyway. Listen, stay here, or do whatever you normally do and I'll go tell Angel that Buffy's in town."

Fred frowned. Over the year, she had come to find out that Spike and Angel in the same room alone together, was not a good thing. There was too much bad blood and suspicion between the two. She opened her mouth to protest, but changed her mind upon seeing the determined gleam in Spike's eyes. There was going to be no argument. She was to let Spike talk to Angel alone. "O-ok. But promise to call if you need anything?"

Spike's mouth softened into an affectionate smile. He definitely had a soft spot for the southern scientist. She was the purest person he had ever known.next to Tara, may she rest in peace. "Cross my unbeating heart. Now go. Keep yourself busy."

Fred glanced at her friend one last time as she exited the room, leaving Spike to the task at hand. She hated leaving him tell Angel alone, but there was nothing she could do about it. Spike didn't want her there, and she had to respect that. Sighing sadly, Fred returned to her analysis of the soil of Sunnydale, hoping to find a clue that could explain the town's return.

Once Fred was out of sight, Spike took headed for the study that Angel had claimed as his office. Telling Angel that Buffy was in town was definitely on his list of least favorite things to do. He grimaced, again wondering why he was doing this. It wasn't as if he cared for the Poof or anything. Honestly, he hated his guts and would be all to glad to see Buffy give Angel a good beating. It must be the bloody soul. It was moving him to make things easier on even his greatest enemy. 

Spike shook his head as he entered the room. He should have known. His broodiness was at his desk, doing just that. Brooding. The poor git ought to take up a hobby. Do something to take his mind off the atrocities he had committed in the past. Maybe Lorne could help come up with something once all this Sunnydale mess is behind them. Of course, the news of Buffy's arrival was sure to worsen his grandsire's disposition, but that couldn't be helped. At least he was giving a heads up before the slayer arrived in all her fisted glory.

"Buffy's here," Spike simply stated. No use in beating behind the bush. Spike always believed in getting straight to the heart of the matter. Avoiding the subject was just going to make it worse.

Angel glared at Spike, his brown eyes void of concern. "What happened to your face and what do you mean Buffy's here? Don't you mean the First?"

Spike rolled his eyes. He had forgotten just how daft the elder vampire was. At least his bloody nose was proof that Buffy was real enough. "It was Buffy. Which explains the bloody nose. She must have arrived this afternoon. Wasn't too pleased to find out that I'm not dust anymore and that you've known for months. Just thought you'd like a heads up before she came kicking the door off its hinges."

"Buffy's really here? You're sure it was her?" Angel's voice softened as he sat up straight in his chair. 

"My sore back is enough proof that it was really her, mate. She's here and she's pissed. Especially about not calling her when I came back."

Angel sat back, his eyes unreadable, but his shoulders slumped. At that moment, he looked his age. Tired and defeated. "Why is she mad at me? You're the one that didn't call her. I had nothing to do with that."

Nothing to do with it? It was Angel's speech about normal life and sunshine that had made Spike's mind up to stay away. He remembered the day all too clearly. He was all packed up; ready to go to the woman he loved when Angel had called him into the office. The poof had questioned him about his plans and then talked of how he had given up Buffy so she could have as much of a normal life as possible. Now that Sunnydale was gone and there were other slayers to take the reins, Buffy could have that normal life and did Spike really think she would want a souled vampire to be part of it? Champion or not? After that speech, Spike couldn't help but agree. There was once a time that the vampire would have had confidence in Buffy's reaction to him, but now.after all they've gone through in the past.he wasn't so sure. 

"You had everything to do with it, and you know it. I know, I didn't have to listen to you, but it was your speech of normal life that made me unpack my bags and stay in LA. It was Buffy's anger and hurt and Fred's confidence in me that made me see that you were wrong. I should never have stayed away. Now Buffy is angry with us both."  
"I still don't get why she'd blame me."

"Because she's not stupid. She knows you and your ability to try to make decisions for everyone else. She knows that I would never had made the conclusion to stay away from her on my own. Especially when she found out that I've been in LA all this time, working with her all knowing ex. Listen, I didn't come in here to throw accusations at you or even fight with you for that matter. I'm too tired and sore for that right now, even though I wouldn't exactly turn down a good spot of violence at the moment. I wouldn't mind seeing you and Buffy duke it out. If it wasn't for this sodden soul, I wouldn't have came in here to warn you. I'd let the slayer come at you with out fair warning."

"What do you expect me to do? Thank you?" Angel snorted. "I don't owe you anything Spike."

"Never said you did, you fucking bastard. I was just doing you a favor. Bugger this, I'm going up to my room and get plastered, good and proper. Was a fool to tell you anything," Spike left the room, leaving Angel to settle back into his deepening despair. 

It wasn't that Angel didn't appreciate Spike's warning about Buffy.he just wasn't about to tell that to his grandchilde. Start doing that and Spike would expect it all the time. Couldn't have that happening. To be truthful, he was beginning to care about the younger vampire. Spike had became the brother that Angel never had over the past year. His only purpose of telling Spike to leave Buffy alone was just to protect him. Angel didn't care to see Spike get hurt again. Buffy could be cruel when faced with what she didn't want to. If she hadn't wanted to see Spike ever again, she would have made it so, by staking him. A reason that Angel himself had stayed away. He had no idea that Buffy would have welcomed Spike back into her life with open arms, or that she would have been so angry that they hadn't told her about his reappearance. 

Sighing forlornly, Angel opened a worn book he had read a thousand times already and just stared at the picture of his former lover, tracing her smile with his finger. He had never stopped loving her, not for a moment and he knew that deep down, she hadn't stopped either, even if it was Spike she wanted now, Angel knew that he would always own a part of her heart. He could only hope that it was whatever love she had left for him that would keep her from staking him and that it was love for her that would allow him to stand aside as she chose the vampire that was obviously the new champion of her heart.

~*~

It was another night of patrolling for Buffy. Again she was by herself. The others had wanted to join her, but she insisted being alone. She had a lot to think about and didn't want to have to worry about the others running into trouble.. Spike.and Angel. She couldn't believe the audacity of the both of them. How dare they keep Spike's return from her! She had never been this hurt.and angry at the same time and had no where to go with those feelings. Well.she knew what to do with the anger. She should just go and dust Angel right now and get it over with. But she really didn't want to do that. She still cared a great deal about Angel and was well aware of his misguided good intentions. He just couldn't see that it was those decisions that were causing her the most pain . He should have told her about Spike, if nothing else but to end the grief of the past year. 

Sighing, Buffy tried to banish all thoughts of the two souled-vampires out of her mind. She needed to be on the alert, and thinking about them was just distracting her. But that task seemed to be impossible, especially when she found herself entering the crypt that had once been Spike's home. She frowned at the blue glow of the television, throwing off the darkness that wanted to shroud the tomb. Her frown deepened as she saw Spike seated on the raggedy sofa, watching what looked to be Passions, the soap that had given her mother and the vampire a bond that she never had the heart to break. 

So much for not thinking about him. He seemed to fill her thoughts whenever he had been in the room and now was no different. Looking at him now.it was like Buffy was in one of the dreams she had been plagued with for the past year. They would be in his crypt, either watching television, or having passionate sex. A few times, he would simply hold her like he had the night her friends hand banished her from her house. His arms held cool comfort as she had cried on his shoulder, letting her grief consume her. Sometimes they would talk about how her life was normal, yet she still felt incomplete without him by her side. She had dreamed of this moment so many times.now that it was real, she had nothing to say. Buffy's anger drained away as soon as Spike turned to acknowledge her presence, his blue eyes were full of emotion, yet, she couldn't tell what he was feeling. 

Spike got to his feet, shoulders tensed, readying himself for a blow that never came. He stared at her, drinking her in bit by bit. All he wanted to do at that moment was pull his slayer into his arms and hold her, never letting go again. He knew he had to say something to break this unbearable silence that seemed to fill the room with tension. But what? It was this time that he wished that Harmony was there, jabbering about her nails or something else just as frivolous. Anything was better then this. Finally he cleared his throat. He was going to have to make the first move. 

"Amazing, isn't it? After all this time.the hell mouth decided to put the crypt back to the way it was. And the house.it's like the apocalypse never happened."

Buffy sighed, clearly irritated that he would say something so.trivial. Especially when they had something much more serious to talk about. "Is that all you have to say? Don't you at least think you owe me an explanation of why you never called me? That I grieved for nothing? That the only reason I couldn't see you again was because you didn't care enough to let me know that you were alive?"

"Buffy."

"What? You're sorry? That's not an explanation Spike. I want, no I demand to know why I was kept in the dark. What did I do to you that was so horrible that you never wanted to see me again," Hot tears ran from her eyes. Buffy angrily wiped them away. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of Spike. She didn't want him to know how deeply he had hurt her, but the tears wouldn't stop and she couldn't stop him from embracing her trembling form against the strong wall of his chest. 

Spike's heart broke as she sobbed out her hurt and frustration. His soul ached, knowing that he had caused her pain once again. It seemed that was all he ever did when it came to Buffy, even when he tried not to. Even when he was trying to keep her happy. "Luv, what can I say? Hurting you was never my intention. I've done enough of that already. Angel and I.we just wanted to make sure you had the life you always wanted. Normal. Let's face it, pet. I'm not normal. Never was, and never will be. Besides, I'm not important enough for your tears anyway. Just a vamp that got a soul to try to impress a lady and."

"Stop," Buffy pulled a way from his chest, yet remained in the circle of his arms. She never wanted to leave those arms again. His arms was where she felt most safe, most secure and confident. Especially in this town that was bound to draw her back into the fight. "You stupid dope. You don't get it do you? You are important to me. Always was.even when I was too afraid to admit it to myself. Spike, how can you say that you're not important enough for me to care about when it was you that made sure that I never let go of my feelings. That reminded me time and time again of who I was. Who never let me fall, even when I wanted to. How can you stand there and say that you're not important when you were the one person that loved me, no matter what. That made sure that I always had something to keep me here. When you were the one person that pushed back all those death wishes I had. No matter how many times I tried to protest. Spike.you are important to me. You'll never know how much."

Touched beyond words, Spike pushed back a strand of honey blond hair away from her face, loving the soft, silken texture and the scent of vanilla that insulted him instantly. "Forgive me, pet?" She had to forgive him. He'd die if she didn't. Never mind that the only thing that could do him in at the moment was a stake through the heart. 

Buffy gave him her answer in the form of a kiss that cut off any doubts Spike could've had about her feeling for him. He groaned as he deepened the kiss, drowning in the soft, sweet taste of her mouth as her lips seemed to devour his. At that moment, Spike was lost in the scent of vanilla and roses. His arms tightened around Buffy, pulling her against the body she had thought was gone forever. She was in heaven once again, and this time, not even her friends could rip her away.

Unbeknownst to either slayer or vampire, they were under surveillance. Willow and Pike stood just outside the door, watching the reunion with totally different reactions. Willow was instantly happy for her friend. At last, Buffy could be happy again. She had seemed so lost without Spike, and now she seemed to have found her way again. Pike on the other hand felt disgust. How could she? How could Buffy even allow that evil.thing to even touch her? Why was a vampire worth her love, while he wasn't? 

Well there was only one way to fix this problem. Gripping his stake tighter, he moved forward, ready to do what should have been done when he had first met the bastard. 

"Halt," Willow held out her hand and Pike could move no further. There was not going to be any disruption of the scene inside the crypt. At last Buffy was happy and she wasn't going to let this Pike ruin it. Her and the others had already done just that once before and it almost destroyed Buffy. She wasn't going to allow it to happen again.

Pike angrily glared at the witch. What in the hell was she doing? He had thought Willow was Buffy's friend! How could she approve of her friend locking lips with a vampire? "What are you doing? He has her in a thrall, we have to stop it!" 

"We have to stop nothing. Buffy and Spike deserve no interruptions."

"He's a vampire!" Pike grew more desperate as he watched the kiss stop and a passionate hug begin. This was bad. This was very bad. If Buffy got turned because of this witch.there was no telling what he was going to do.

"Spike's different. He's one of the two ensouled vampires in the world. He was the main force that destroyed Sunnydale the first time. He loves Buffy and Buffy loves him. You will not get in the way of that."  
"Like hell."

Willow's eyes flashed with a bright white light, her face set in a determination that made Pike stop in mid-sentence. She didn't like showing off just what she was now. Much more then a witch. On a higher level then Glory herself. The spell that had made every potential into a slayer had made her into a Goddess. There was nothing she couldn't do now. No, she didn't like bragging, but if that's what kept Pike away from her friends inside the crypt, she would. 

"You don't want to piss me off Pike. I'm already pissed about the eye comment you made to Xander. You want me even more pissed? Be my guess. I can take you apart and put you back together if I so chose and the Slayer would be no more the wiser. I can claim it's the hell mouth. Now get out of here before I do something you'll regret," Willow waved her hand, releasing him from the spell. Unprepared, Pike fell to his knees. He glanced at Willow one last time before darting out of the cemetery, wanting to get as far away as possible. Willow watched him go with a pleased smile. Oh yeah, she was good. Glancing one last time at Spike and Buffy, who were now seated and talking, She backed away into the night, just knowing that nothing else would threaten to disturb them that evening.

~*~

Pike looked behind him one last time as he came to a stop. He had ran and ran, wanting to get away from the witch, or whatever Willow was. He couldn't believe the taste Buffy had in friends.and boyfriends. He shook his head, remembering the sight of her in the vampires arms, clinging to him as if he was her lifeline. Why? Why would Buffy do that? Had she forgotten about Merrick? About Benny. About all her friends that were victims back in LA? How could she even stand for that creature to touch her like that?  
Well.he wasn't going to stand for it. He and Buffy were going to have a long talk. He was going to make her see the error of her ways. No matter what Willow had to say about it. Pike frowned as he looked at his surroundings. He was at some kind of vineyard, it seemed. He looked into the building to find nothing but barrels of wine. He turned around and screamed as he saw Benny standing right behind him, a smile lighting up his face. 

"Hi ya Pike," Benny came closer, as Pike backed away. "Long time no see."

"You're dead, Benny," Pike fought to keep his cool. Freaking out was not going to help his situation here. Cool, collected. That was what he had to be, for his own sanity if nothing else.

"No shit Sherlock. I know that, and so do you, obviously. I came back to help you Pike. I came back to help you take back what was yours. I know just how to do it too. All you have to do is listen to me, man." 

"No."

"Come on Pike."

"No!" his heartbeat thundering in his chest, Pike ran past Benny away from the vineyard. That wasn't Benny. It couldn't have been. He had staked him all those years ago in LA. Benny was good and dead. Whoever that was.it was evil. No doubt about it. He had to go back to Revillo Drive. He had to not only talk sense into Buffy, but tell her what he had seen tonight. Maybe this reappearance of Benny was why Sunnydale was now standing. Maybe the mystery was about to be solved and they all could return to their normal lives, without seductive vampires and leering dead friends.

Author's Note: Hi everyoneJ Thank you for all the wonderful reviewsJ Keep them comingJ I hope you enjoyed the Spuffiness of this chapter and I promise there will be more to comeJ As you can probably tell, big plans for PikeJ I guess it's a good thing that no one seems to like him muchJ Thanks again for the reviews *hugs*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Angel and Fred walk among the shimmering white headstones that littered one of Sunnydale's twelve cemeteries. Both were concerned about the disappearance of Spike. The second vampire had not been seen since the evening began, so they had o decided to go in search of him. They had rummaged around what once had been Willie's bar, the old church where the Master used to reign, the hell mouth itself, and they had stopped by the Summer's residence. They had not bothered to go in since Angel could sense the people inside. He knew that Spike was not one of them, and neither was Buffy. The crypt was going to be their last stop. It was getting late and Fred could barely keep her eyes open.

"Do you really think he'll be here?" Fred looked up at her companion, trying to keep the worry she was feeling out of her voice.

"There's nowhere else he can be. Listen, I wouldn't fret about him if I were you. This is Spike all over again. He's always taking off, not caring how it'd affect anyone else. He's not worth the energy it'll take to be worried," Angel growled, clenching his fist angrily. All he could think about was how stupid his grandchilde was, putting himself in danger like this, with the First wandering about. 

"You're worried too aren't you?" Fred smiled, seeing right through Angel's angry façade. "You just don't want to admit it."

"Shhh, we're almost to the crypt," Angel ignored the statement. There was no time to discuss his feelings about Spike, and he especially didn't want to discuss it with Fred. He stopped as they arrived at the crypt and stood outside of the closed door. Angel placed his hand on the cool knob. Surely, Spike was inside, probably falling down drunk. Looking at Fred one last time, he opened the door to the sight of Buffy and Spike lying on the couch together. Buffy was spooned behind Spike, watching him sleep, lightly stroking a few stray strands of hair back in place. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of Angel and Fred. 

A deep silence permeated the room. Anger filled Buffy at the sight of her ex and both Fred and Angel felt nothing but dismay. Neither of them was expecting to find her with Spike. Fred was the one that broke the silence with a loud, perky "Hi!" Jolting Spike from his slumber. 

"Buffy," Angel couldn't take his eyes off her. She was even more beautiful then she was the last time he saw her. She had gained enough weight that she no longer looked anorexic. Her hair had a healthy golden sheen and her complexion was a rosy pink. Normal life has obviously been good to her.

"Peaches," Spike got to his feet, smiling gently at Fred, who looked as if she wished the earth would open up and swallow her up. "Hello pet," he winked at her, knowing how shy she was around people she didn't know.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything here…" Fred looked at Buffy and back at Spike, who had slipped a possessive arm around the blonde-haired woman at his side, who had her arms crossed as she angrily glared at Angel.

"Spike, why don't you take Fred back to the mansion? She's been out for hours looking for you. She has to be tired," Angel said, not looking away from Buffy, her anger not escaping him. He knew that she was a time bomb waiting to off and it would be best if it were just the two of them. 

"Oh I'm fine, thank you. Not tired a bit," Fred, grinned, not wanting to leave Angel and the Slayer alone together. From what Spike had told her, Buffy had a temper. By time the night was over, Angel could be a pile of dust. "We can stay…."

"How about a walk then, Luv? Not too far away. We'll be near enough if anyone should need us," Spike suggested, well aware of why she was anxious. 

"That sounds good. See you later Fred," Angel dismissed her, taking a step closer to the slayer. He pushed back his jealousy as he watched Spike kiss Buffy's cheek before taking Fred's hand and leading her outside. "You look good."

"Don't try to change the subject," Buffy pursed her lips, not daring to step any closer to him. If she did, he could end up as a pile of dust. "You know why I'm angry."

"He didn't want me to contact you. I was just respecting his wishes."

"Respecting his wishes? He didn't want to see me because you convinced him of this insane notion that I wouldn't want him any more! That there was no room in my life for him!"

"Buffy…Ow!" He gasped as her fist connected with his nose. Hurt was clear in his eyes as he glared at his ex, confused by the sudden violent turn things had taken. He knew she was mad, but he had hoped that they could keep things civilized. "What was that for?"

"For presuming too much about my life! You had no right Angel! I told you how much Spike had meant to me! You knew was grieving his loss! Yet you didn't think it good enough to tell me that he was alive! You thought that I was better off without him!"

And she was. No matter what happened from here, Angel would not, could not change that opinion. "You were happy weren't you? You had a good life. You didn't need…"

"You have no fucking idea what I need!" Buffy yelled, her anger threatening to overtake her. She hands were itching for a stake right now. "I needed Spike! That's what I needed. My life was completely empty without him! Why are you refusing to see that?" 

"Buffy calm down. I'm not refusing to see anything."

"Yes you are! God Angel. We've talked about this back in Sunnydale. I told you, Spike had changed and he was in my heart. I admitted to you, before I left for Europe that I had loved him and missed him. Yet, when he returns from the dead, do you call me? No. You convince him that I'd never want to see him again. You made it seem as if I had wanted to forget about him."

"And I thought you did. I thought you had wanted to forget about all of us. Let's not forget how you never bothered to call or visit, Buffy. You had completely blocked me and everyone else from your life in Sunnydale out. How was I supposed to know that you didn't feel that way about Spike? I didn't. I only did what I had thought was best for the both of you."

"Humph, figures. Figuring out what's best for others is your specialty, isn't it?"

"Buffy…"

"No Angel," She held her hand up to silence him. She wanted no interruptions. She needed to get this off her chest before she could even think of moving on to a relationship with Spike. She had to put all the old hurts she had with Angel in the past. "Let me finish for once. You owe me that much. You know, I really can't believe you and what gets me is that…I still love you. Not in love with you. No, not anymore. However, I still do love you. I always will. You were my first real love. The first guy I was intimate with…even though that ended badly. You will always hold a special place in my heart. But the one thing that I absolutely hate about you…have always hated…was your ability to assume that you knew what was best. Not only for me, but for everyone around you. 

"You thought it was best that you leave the night of my birthday, the day before you lost your soul. You thought it was best to pretend to be switching sides with the mayor and Faith. You thought it best that you'd commit suicide, and you thought it best to break up with me and leave Sunnydale all together. You thought it best to return to Sunnydale and never tell me that you were there. You thought it best to take Faith's side against me; even though you knew what she had done…I think I hate you for that most of all. Then…after I came back from the dead…you thought it best to stay away from each other for good, breaking my heart once and for all. Then had the nerve to get jealous over Spike when I refused you help before the final battle. Now, here you are telling me that you thought it was best that I never know that Spike was alive. How dare you."

Angel didn't look at her…he couldn't. She was right. He had hurt her in so many ways with trying to do what he had thought was the right thing. He had broken her heart repeatedly and he was still doing it, by trying to keep her and Spike apart. Not for the first time, he felt deeply ashamed of his actions. He could never make up for them, but there was one thing he could do. He was going to step aside. Let go of any notions of them being together. She was no longer his girl. That was obvious now. 

"You're right. I have hurt you long enough by trying to protect you by doing what I thought was the right thing," Angel sighed, shifting from one foot to the other. He didn't dare look at her. He couldn't. She was right, he had been an egotistical moron and it was time to stop, starting now. "I only wanted the best for you Buffy and I thought I was giving you that by not telling you about Spike. I thought the normal life you had was enough. I had no idea that you would have wanted Spike there. All I can say is I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I promise never to presume anything about what may or may not be best for you ever again."

Buffy's arms fell to her sides, her anger draining away. She had said what she needed to and didn't need to hang on to her anger any longer. Grudges were never her thing, and they definitely weren't now. She took Angel's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Fine. I forgive you. But if you ever presume anything about my life or Spike's again…I'll dust you faster then you'd think. Is this clear?" 

"Perfectly," Angel nodded. "…listen…I still love you too. Always will. But you're right. Our relationship is over. It's best that we remain friends and I won't stand in the way of you and Spike ever again."

Buffy smiled gently, her anger and indignation gone. Friends with Angel were a very good idea. "Friends. I like that. I think friends is good," She hugged him gently, wanting to show that there were no more hard feelings. 

"Should I be jealous?" Spike and Fred returned. His hold on Fred's hand tightened as he fought back the jealousy that threatened to rise up. If he started acting like a jealous Poofter, the slayer would probably stake him good and proper.

"Of course not," Buffy left Angel's arms and slipped into Spike's, kissing his lips softly, conveying that she was his and no one else's. There was no need for jealousy. "Angel and I had come to an understanding. He is to stop making decisions for both you and I and we are going to be friends."

Spike arched a brow in amusement. Friends. Angel and Buffy? Why did that word seem so familiar? Oh yeah. Now he remembered, but Buffy placed a tight hand over his mouth and shook her head.

"Don't even think about saying it. We've heard the speech and both Angel and I disagree. We are friends. That's it. Understood?"

With blue eyes laughing, Spike nodded and pulled her in for a kiss just as she took her hand away. 

"I'm so glad everything worked out," Fred grinned, watching Spike and Buffy, as they looked deep in each other's eyes as if they were the only people in the room. Spike was happy, in the arms of the woman, he loved, and Angel wasn't dust. She couldn't ask for more. "We should go though. The others will worry."

"Spike?" Angel asked his hand once again on the doorknob, leading out of the crypt.

"I'll be along in a bit. Give me a minute," Spike never looked at them, he was lost in his slayer's eyes. He had never been so happy in all his life or unlife. For once, he felt as if he was where he belonged. 

"Angel," Buffy tore her gaze away. She hated to, but this was important. There had to be a meeting of the minds and she might as well make the arrangements now. "Tell your group to be at my house at sundown. We have to figure out what's going on here and its best if we're all on the same page."

Angel just nodded in agreement, as he followed Fred out into the night, leaving Spike and Buffy alone.

"You weren't too hard on him, were you Pet?" Spike asked, pulling her in closer.

Buffy looked at Spike in disbelief. Was that concern she heard? Concern for Angel? From Spike? But Spike hated Angel. What was going on here? "Hey, are you feeling ok? For a second there you sounded like you were worried about him."

"Worried? About Captain Hair gel? As if! Please! I was worried about you. I know what he had meant to you at one time and…"  
"Shhh…" She placed a finger on his lips, a soft smile gracing her features. "It's ok if you were worried about him. You two are…family I suppose. There's no need to act the big bad around me Spike. I already know the real you. The sweet, romantic, poet. If you were afraid that I'd dust Angel, it's ok to admit that."

Spike didn't smile. His eyes were dark and serious. "Ok. Fine. I was worried. It's this sodden soul. Makes me feel things that I otherwise…"

"Spike."

"Do I have to say it? You already know anyway, so what's the point? What do you want me to say? That I love the fucking bastard? That he's like a sodden brother to me? "

"No. Just that you care about him. That's all."

"Well then, I care about him. Now let it drop. No more talking about it."

"Ok. Fine. No more talking," Buffy pulled him into another kiss. Spike shut all else out of his mind as he and Buffy landed on the couch, letting the passion carry them away, up into the stars above.

__

Author's Note: HelloJ Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Wish I could answer the question about Spike, but I don't want to give it awayJ I hope you liked this chapter. More is on the wayJ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Night has fallen and the Angel team stood on the doorstep of Revello Drive, waiting for their leader to ring the bell, announcing their arrival. By now, everyone knew Angel and Spike's history with the slayer and her band of merry warriors. They understood that this wasn't easy for either of them. Old rivalries and resentment were bound to resurface, but Their situation demanded that they ignore the past and work together in order to defeat this evil that has risen once again. 

"Maybe I should ring the bell," Wesley cleared his throat, stepping up behind Angel, his eyes grim, yet determined. "It wouldn't do for any of the new slayers to spot you and Spike first and stake you, before introductions are made."

"English has a point there," Gunn nodded, remembering the earlier days of his involvement with Angel, especially when they had first met. He was all too eager to stake first and ask questions later. He had no doubt that a group of girls, destined to dust vampires like Angel and Spike, would have no problem in doing their jobs. 

"Go ahead," Angel nodded, taking a step back. Normally, he wouldn't have been too worried about a room full of slayers, but this wasn't normal. Everyone was on edge and accidental staking was a definite possibility. 

Clearing his throat, Wesley nodded and took Angel's place at the door. Smiling reassuringly at his employer, Wesley pressed the button, that activated the bell. It took only a few minutes when a young girl opened the door and looked at them in suspicion. 

"Yes?" the girl asked, her frown deepening as she spotted both Angel and Spike. Both vampires tensed as they noticed how her grip tightened on an object out of their line of sight. 

"Uh, yes. My party and I were invited by Buffy Summers to come by for a meeting of sorts. Is she here?" Wesley went into watcher mode. He may not work for the council any longer, but he knew how to act like he did. 

"Giles!" The girl called, disappearing back into the house, not bothering to invite any of them inside. To her, this was a very strange group. Three humans, a demon and two vampires. This wasn't normal. Since Buffy was busy on her cell phone with her sister, it was best to call the eldest member of Slayer central.

"Oh dear," Wesley sighed, a sinking sensation filling his stomach. Rupert Giles hated him for many reasons, one being that Wesley had once been his replacement as Buffy's watcher. There was no love lost between them. 

"Trish Anne, what is this about…Wesley Wyndom-Pryce. What in heavens name are you doing here and with," Giles's frown deepen as he saw the two ensouled vampires standing behind his former colleague. "Angel and Spike. What a…surprise…especially Spike. I thought he had perished …does Buffy know?"

Spike felt his heart fall into his stomach as he realized that Buffy had neglected to tell her friends of his return. Of course, there was probably a good explanation, but still…he had to wonder if she wished to keep their relationship a secret . Honestly, he didn't think he could go through that again. If Buffy wanted him in her life…it was going to have to be all or nothing. Either she let everyone know that they were together, or else everything was off. He didn't care how much walking away from her would hurt. It would hurt more to let things escalate the way they did before he had gotten his soul.

"Of course she knows Rupert," Wesley crossed his arms impatiently, thinking that Giles was trying to be difficult. Honestly, there was no time for such pettiness. From what Angel had shared with him about the First Evil, the situation in Sunnydale was deadly serious. "Can we enter, please? It is quite cold out here and I don't want to think about what other creatures may be roaming the streets at this hour."

"Giles, he has vampires with him," Trish Anne bit her lip nervously, her grip tightening on the stake in her hand. "And that thing…he has to be a demon. Look at those horns and skin…"

"They're good vampires," Fred tried to reassure the young slayer. "Angel's saved me hundreds of times and Spike here gave just about died helping Buffy save the world. They're champions."

"My man Lorne is harmless," Gunn added. "Both Wes and I are more dangerous then these three."

"Giles who's at the door?" Willow came in. Her eyes widened with unsuppressed joy she saw the LA team at the door. She immediately dashed into Wesley's arms and gave him a quick squeeze. "Wes! Gunn, Fred, Angel! Lorne! Buffy said that you guys would be by tonight!" She gave everyone outside a hug. When she came to Spike, her smile widened before pulling him into a warm hug. "And you! Don't you dare do anymore dying on us again, Mister! Buffy won't be the only one kicking your ass if you do!"

"Hi Red," Spike smiled, hugging the red head back, genuinely happy to see a friendly face. He was a bit surprised by the positive greeting from Willow, but then again he shouldn't be. Obviously, Willow and Buffy still told each other everything and the news of his return and the rekindling of their relationship would have been told to the witch first. 

"Giles!" Willow turned on the watcher, releasing Spike. Her green eyes were aflame with indignant sternness. "What are you doing just standing there and not inviting them in? Hello! Sunnydale here! Evil central! We invite our friends and allies inside, we don't leave them outside, vulnerable to whatever may be out there," She took Spike's hand and pulled him into the house, beckoning for the others to follow. 

"Giles? Is this wise?" Trish Anne whispered, keeping an eye on the three demons as she followed them into the living room. Ever since she had called, the one thing that Faith and everyone had drilled into her head were that demons were evil beasts that needed to be slain and quickly before they could harm a human. But now, here her mentors were, welcoming three demons into their midst. To say that she was confused was an understatement. 

"Guys look who's here!" Willow announced to the rest of the gang as they entered the living room. 

Silence fell over the room as all eyes fell on the new arrivals. The slayers in the room stood, alert and ready as they saw the demon and two vampires in the room. Shocked disbelief stole Xander's voice, and hot anger and jealousy coursed through Pike as he recognized the blond vampire that he believed was controlling Buffy somehow. 

"Willow…what did you do? I thought you had learned your lesson from bringing Buffy back," Xander finally found his voice as he got to his feet. 

"What? Xander no, I did no such thing. Spike's return has nothing to do with me. I swear," Willow's eyes widened. She was a bit surprised by the accusation. She had thought that Xander knew her better then that. Obviously not. 

"Wait! That's the vampire that had Buffy in his thrall! You shouldn't be inviting him in here!" Pike got to his feet, searching for something to use as a weapon. He wasn't about to let this…thing near Buffy again, not if he had anything about it. 

"They're both vampires," Jada stepped forward. Her brown eyes examined Angel curiously. She had heard about Buffy's affair with the two souled vampires and had been intrigued by Angel. She could see why Buffy had loved him. He was gorgeous. But he was also a monster, meaning that he couldn't be trusted. 

"We're friends," Angel cleared his throat. "We're here because Buffy asked us to come. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here."

"Hey, I know you!" Jessica stepped up to Angel, her eyes wide with excitement. Jessica had been obsessed with the story of Buffy and Angel. She had found their story sad and heart wrenching, loving one another, but not able to be together. Now, here Angel was, right in front of her and he was everything she had ever imagined him to be. "You're Angel. Buffy's first vampire lover."

"What?" Pike looked up at this with shock and disbelief. Vampire lover? What was this girl playing at. His Buffy would never willingly take a vampire lover. She knew better. The only reason she had been cozy with that Spike was because he has her under some kind of thrall. The thought of her with another vampire out of her own free will…it was appalling.

"And you're Spike. You died saving the world," Teresa smiled at Spike, also entranced. She had read all about William the Bloody and how he had went off and gotten his soul for the love of a slayer. She didn't think that there was anything more romantic then that. "I've read all about you in our studies in Cleveland. We thought Faith was just pulling our legs when she told us that she had known both Angelus and William the Bloody."

"Let me guess, one of Buffy's prodigies," Spike smiled flirtatiously, he took her hand and kissed it in the manner that he had once been so used to in his William days. The girl just blushed and giggled, obviously charmed by the chivalry of a time long past. 

"Get your hands off her!" Pike was on his feet, stake in hand as he pushed Teresa away from Spike and stood face to face with the monster that was trying to steal his girl. "You may have Buffy under your thrall, but you're not getting your claws on anymore of these girls."

"Thrall? Who do you think I am? Dracula? Sorry whelp Jr. but thrall is not one of my specialties," Spike laughed, effortlessly plunking the weapon out of the boy's hand. "And be careful with these things. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, now."

Pike opened his mouth in protest, just as the click of footsteps come from the stairs. He frowned as he watched both Spike and Angel's faces light up with adoration and unconditional respect as they glanced over at Buffy, who stood on the stairs staring at all of them.

"What's going on here?" Buffy asked, walking the rest of the way down to slip a hand into Spike's grasp. "You're not annoying my friends again are you?"

Spike snorted and pulled Buffy closer to him, ignoring the shocked stares they were receiving. "Not a bit, luv. Just telling your friend here to watch who he points his stakes at. Wouldn't want him to accidentally dust the Poof would you?"

"I'll dust you both right now if I have to," Pike growled, balling his fists. 

"Pike! Cut it out. Spike and Angel are our allies. I suggest that you either cool down now or go take a walk," Buffy suggested, her voice stern. She had no time for Pike's theatrics right now. Something was behind Sunnydale's return and she had to find out what it was before it got any bigger. She needed them all to stick together. No matter what. If Pike couldn't agree to that…well then he was just going to have to go home. 

"But Buffy…"

"The girl said to shut up, man," Gunn cut off anymore protest. "I suggest you listen. We have bigger fish then Spike and Angel to fry. Just let it go."

Giles cleared his throat, his mind reeling with the realization that Buffy knew that Spike was back and had told no one. It was Angel redux, it seemed. He had thought that they were over what had happened the year before with Robin Wood. But obviously not. "You knew about this Buffy? You knew that Spike had returned and told no one?"

Buffy looked away from Giles as she saw the hurt in his eyes. She knew that keeping the news of Spike's return from her friends would hurt him, but it couldn't be helped. She was still reeling herself and it wasn't like it had been with Angel. She had only just found out about Spike herself. She had known about Angel for weeks before her friends found out. 

"Giles, it wasn't like that. I've just found out myself. There really was no time to tell you about Spike. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…I just needed time to get my head on straight. That's all," She left Spike's side and wrapped her arms around Giles, hoping that he'd forgive her for her silence. She couldn't lose him again…not the way she had last year. She needed her watcher by her side. Especially now. 

Giles sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt his hurt feelings fade. He was never able to remain upset with his slayer for very long. It wasn't as if he couldn't understand her delay in telling him about Spike. She was most likely just as surprised as he and wanted to keep Spike to herself before sharing the news with everyone else. 

"I can forgive you this time. But Buffy, next time come to me immediately. If not as your watcher…well then as your friend."

"Thanks Giles," Buffy wrapped her arms around him, careful not to hug him too tightly. There's been a number of times she had hugged him too tight and he had spent days recovering. 

"Hey, shouldn't we get started with this meeting, sweet cheeks?" Lorne turned to Angel, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. His plan was to have all the scoobies sing. From Buffy down to the new slayers. It was best to know that they were all on the right side. "Now, who'd like to sing first?"

"Did he say sing?" Xander went ten shades of pale as he got to his feet. There was no way he was going through that again! Not in front of people he didn't even know. "Listen pal, we've dealt with you dancing demons before and let me say, not going there again."

Willow smiled in amusement as she placed a calm hand on her nervous friend's shoulder. "No Xand, you don't get it. Lorne here is a empath demon. He can read people's souls and emotions when they sing."

"You should have been around when Sweet was here. You would have had a field day with all the singing and dancing that was going around," Buffy grinned, remembering her own songs and the grand finale of her first kiss with Spike. 

"Oh, I heard about that little episode. Sweet had paid me a visit a few years back. Said something about a slayer returning from heaven…"

"That would be me," Buffy nodded.

"It's all well and good that you both know the same guy, but we have some serious stuff to talk about here," Faith got to her feet. She was ready to get down to business. Fine the evil and kick it's ass. "This is Buff. The first of the chosen two. Her watcher Giles. Friends Xander, Willow, and Pike. And these lovely ladies are slayers that are now under Will's care. Gang, this is Lorne, Gunn, Fred, and Wes. Now that introductions have been made, let's discuss our situation here," Faith returned to her seat, her features full of determination and nothing else. 

"Faith's right. We need to get to work," Angel frowned as he watched Spike plop down into a nearby chair and pull Buffy down onto his lap. Buffy just smiled and leaned back against his chest, her relaxed features telling how happy she was. 

Angel felt his jealousy surge to life once again. That should be him holding Buffy like that, not Spike. If only he hadn't left for LA. If only she remembered the one day he had been turned human and they were at last happy and together. If only he hadn't given his mortality up. 

"Angel!" Gunn's voice interrupted the dark vampire's thoughts. "Hey, tell them about the First Evil, man. I think that's what you and Spike had called it."

"What?" Buffy sat up, her muscles tightening up. He couldn't have said what she thought he did. The First? But she had defeated the First. "Did you say the First Evil? Because that's not possible. Spike's amulet…"

"Killed the Ubervamps, pet. We brought it's plans down on it's head, but by no means did we kill it. That bloody wanker is still up and about and wearing your pretty face."

Buffy frowned, remembering her last words to the entity. So it was still wearing her face. She was definitely going to have something to say about that. "I am so ready to kick it's ass."

"What did it say?" Willow asked.

"That it was going to kill Buffy if she came back," Angel explained, his eyes not leaving his ex-lover and grandchilde for a minute. He was determined to keep that from happening. Weather she was with Spike or not. His love for Buffy was still intact and that would be his driving force for this upcoming fight.

"That's it. No more fun and games. The First is going down, one way or another. Giles, Wes…hit the books. Find out all you can about The First from Wes's collection. Everyone else, we patrol and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. The main thing is to stick together," Buffy stood up from Spike's lap, slipping easily back into the role of general. This was a role she had taken taken no joy in, a role she had no choice but to take again. 

"How predictable," a voice, soft and lilting spoke from a dark corner of the room. Buffy's eyes widened as Darla stepped into the light, blue dancing with malicious glee.

"Darla," Angel growled, his mask taking over his handsome features.

"Not Darla, mate. It's the First again. Here to have a little poke, probably," Spike stepped up to stand next to Buffy.

"Ah, my dear sweet boy. You were always so gullible. Almost had you all nice and dusty until she got in the way," Darla approached Angel, her eyes gliding over him seductively. "Lost everything haven't you? Our son, both your lovers…why don't you just come with me? We can take a nice little walk in the sun and all your pain and guilt will just melt away…"

"Leave him alone," Buffy growled, wanting to rip the hair out of the bitch's head. If it wasn't for Spike's restraining hand on her shoulder…

Darla laughed as she turned and approached Buffy, her blue eyes now cold and deadly. "I'm going to rip your heart out and eat it for dinner, little girl. But not before making you watch me gobble up your little sisters there. You're all going to die, slow and painful…and it'll be all your fault."

"Sod off you silly bint," Spike pushed Buffy behind him, forgetting for the moment that the entity couldn't really hurt anyone. "Go back to the hell you came from."

The First laughed gleefully. The foolish vampire knew noting of it's true origin, but of course the entity didn't mind telling. In fact, it took pleasure in the torture it dealt out, mentally and physically. "Oh, you mean the place that you were about to be hurled down into before golden boy and his merry band of good-doers intervened? The place where you truly belong?" The First smiled at the expression on Spike's face, so full of fear and helplessness. "Don't worry. You'll be there soon enough, side by side with your little bitch there."

"Vacate!" Willow yelled as she raised her outstretched hands and sent white bolts of lighting at the First. 

"ARRRGH!" The spirit screamed as the white magic surrounded it. Gasps came from mostly everyone when the First morphed from Darla into it's true form: Giant horns, claws, and evil glowing eyes. "You are all going to die!" It roared before fading away, leaving everyone alone and shaken by the encounter. 

Silence filled the room like a heavy cloak. The people how had fought the First before, weren't as shaken, yet a tiny spark of fear was lit. For the new slayers, fear was all they could feel. It ran through them like wildfire. For the first time since their calling, they wanted to go home and forget about being slayers and the continuing war against the monsters hiding in the dark.

Reese got to her feet, pale and trembling. Her green eyes were wide and frightened. "W-was that what we're going to be fighting?"

" 'Afraid so," Faith nodded, wishing that the First could have waited before making an appearance. These girls were green when it came to creatures beyond vampires. To see the First in it's true form...it was sure to send them running for the hills and she couldn't say that she blamed them.

"You have got to be kidding! That thing…did you see it?" Jessica asked. "There's no way we can fight this thing and win."

"We don't need to beat it. We just need to confine it somewhere it can't get out," Spike rubbed Buffy's shoulders, wanting to release the tension that had set in to her muscles. 

"Listen, I know that you all are upset, but we can't just go home and back to our normal lives. If we do that…The First will break free of Sunnydale and overrun the earth. We can't let that happen. No matter how upset we are. Just remember to stick together and that the First can't hurt you. It's incorporeal and it's minions are dust thanks to our friend Spike, here," Buffy squeezed the hand on her shoulder. "We will beat this. We can't afford not to."

"B's right. We have to stick together on this," Faith voiced her agreement.

"May I suggest that we all stick together by bunking here for now on?" Spike replied. "Safety in numbers, I always say."

Giles nodded, again rubbing his glasses with a white handkerchief. "I can not believe that I'm saying this, but I agree with Spike. It's all for the best if we all reside in the same place."

Pike frowned at the idea. He didn't like it at all. How did anyone know that the two vampires wouldn't have a change of heart and drain them all in their sleep? This was ridiculous! Vampires didn't sleep in houses! But before his opinion could be voiced, Buffy spoke up and invited both vamps and their friends to stay. To Pike's horror, the offer was accepted.

Choking on his anger, Pike headed up to his room. He fell back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, his mind full of angry thoughts about slayers and vampires and how twisted Buffy was for being with two of them. It was her job to kill vampires, not boink them. And now she had invited them into her house to not only kill her, but her friends as well, all in their sleep. He would try to talk sense into her, but something told him that all pleas would fall on deaf ears. 

"You want her, don't you Pike?" Benny leaned over, smirking down at the young man. "You want her, but that creature is the one that has her…both of them had. Obviously the ungrateful dead are more worth of the slayer's affection then you. Maybe you should do something about that, eh?"

Pike glared up at the thing that wore his friend's face. "You're not Benny. Go away."

The entity laughed. "Just giving out some friendly advice. As long as Angel and Spike live, you'll never have Buffy. They'll own her heart as long as they walk this earth. Kill them, and she's yours for the taking."

"And she won't break my neck for it? Yeah, so not gonna happen. If I kill them, she'll kill me."

"Who said she had to know about it?" Benny smiled, before fading away, leaving Pike to mull over it's suggestion.

Kill Spike and Angel, Buffy none the wiser…could it work? Would Buffy turn to him if both her lovers were gone forever? Was it even worth the risk? If he failed…Buffy would never trust him again, yet if he succeeded…she would indeed turn to good ole reliable Pike for comfort. 

Maybe Benny did have a point, but he had to think about it some more. He had to be sure that they weren't going to need the vampires in the future battle. No way did he want to jeopardize the group, because of his own desires. Sighing, Pike began to relax and drift off to sleep where dreams of blood and darkness awaited him. 

__

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter and I'd like to apologize for the long delay in this chapter. I promise that the next chapter won't take so longJ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Buffy yawned, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight flooding into her room. She sat up and smiled as she felt the warm tingle she always felt when Spike was near. After a lot of debating the night before, it's decided that Spike would stay in the basement, along with Angel and his team. Nevertheless, Buffy hoped to have Spike with her that night, whether it was a good example for the girls or not. Too much time had passed since their separation and she wanted to make up for all that they've lost.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Buffy slipped on her robe and went down to the kitchen to find Willow already up and preparing breakfast.

"Will, you're up bright and shiny," Buffy grinned, pulling up a nearby chair. Buffy took in the sight of her friend, realizing not for the first time just how much she had missed her. It felt good to be under the same roof again. Somehow, Buffy felt as if the rift between Willow and herself was closing.

"I woke up early and brought some breakfast supplies from the next town over; I've decided to make a feast today," Willow grinned. 

"Ohhh, Iron Chef Willow," Buffy teased. "Chefs of the world beware."

"How about you Buffy? Still have that kitchen allergy?" Willow teasingly arched a brow, remembering how Buffy had always avoided the kitchen.

"Hey, may I remind you of the Thanksgiving feast I had prepared in our first year of collage? I believed that you all thought I did a good job. Besides, my culinary skills have improved a great deal since then."

"I'm sure they have," Willow nodded as her eyes dimmed with concern. "Pretty intense meeting last night, huh? First, everyone finding out about you and Spike, and then the First showing up in all it's evil glory."

"How are the girls holding up?" Buffy asked, remembering the trembling, scared voices of the girls as they reacted to their first encounter with the entity. She had to feel sorry for them. By the time she had seen the First in its true form, she had already battled numerous demons and wasn't really impressed. However, these girls…they were green to the whole slaying thing. The meanest thing they've killed has been the average, run of the mill vampires. They hadn't been prepared to face anything like The First. "Are they still ready to head for the hills?"

"I think that they've calmed down. I fixed them my relaxation concoction to calm their nerves, but I have to admit…I'm concerned. I-I mean…are the girls really ready to go against the First?"

"What do you mean? Hasn't Faith been training with them?"

"Yes, of course she has, and they're great, the best in her class. But Buffy…they're no you. They've never been up against anything this big before."

"I hadn't either when I was their age, and I'm still here…after a few glitches…but Will, you shouldn't worry. The girls will be fine. They have an edge that I didn't have back when I was as young as they were."

"What? Their keen fashion sense?" Willow half-heartedly smiled.

"No. Two experienced slayers, 2 souled vampires, full time demon hunters and a bad-ass Wicca watching their backs," Buffy grinned for just a moment. The smile soon faded as another concern occurred to her. "What we really should be worrying about are the First's minions. You remember the Ubervamps and not to mention Caleb. Not your regular baddie. I'm almost positive that this time, it'll be worse."

Willow nodded, understanding where Buffy's concerns were coming from. These girls were facing something that they had never faced before and may not live to tell the tale. What if they didn't make it? What if none of them did? Who would stop the First then? Who would save their world from becoming just another hell dimension?

Sensing Willow's unease, Buffy squeezed her hand, a warm confident smile lighting her eyes. "We can face it Will. We'll face it and survive. Just as long we stick together."

Willow nodded, some of her confidence flooding back. If Buffy said they would survive this…well then they would. "You're right. There's noting we can't face when we're together."

"You aren't about to burst into song again, are you, Red?" Spike asked, sauntering into the room, followed by Gunn who was in the midst of stifling a yawn.

"No. Of course not. Buffy and I were just reassuring each other about the coming showdown," Willow protested.

"Well that's too bad," Gunn smiled, his brown eyes lighting up with a flirtatious light. "Pretty thing like you must sing like an angel."

"Um…actually I can't sing," Willow blushed, resisting the urge to dunk her head as she used to do back in high school. "In fact, when that dancing demon came to town, I had only two lines and they were mostly filler."

Buffy smiled as she got up to greet Spike with a short kiss, who was also amused at Gunn's attempts to charm Willow. By Red's reaction, he'd say that his friend was succeeding.

"Well, that's too bad," Gunn smiled, entranced by the shy redhead. 

"Gunn, we better get back downstairs. Don't want the poof to think you're slacking," Spike cleared his throat, hating to disturb the flirtation.

Gunn sighed. Spike had the worse timing…even worse then his grandsire. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Willow and took her hand. "Alas, duty calls. Until we meet again."

The red of Willow's cheek deepened as Gunn raised her hand to his lips in a soft kiss. He winked one last time before following Spike out of the kitchen.

"Watch out Kennedy, you got some competition," Buffy chuckled.

Willow looked down at her hands, her smile now dimmed to a slight frown. "Buffy…I can't believe that I forgot to tell you this…I mean you're my best friend. You should have been the first I told…but Kennedy and I…we're not together anymore."

"What? What happened? The last time I saw you two, you were shopping for furniture together."

Willow sighed. It's been a while since she had even thought of Kennedy. It had always hurt to talk about her. But somehow, it was different this time. The dull ache was almost nonexistent and the flirtation with Gunn had seemed to open up a door that had been shut to her for so long. 

"It was her parents. They didn't like the fact that their daughter was dating a woman. So they had offered her a new car if she broke up with me."

"Oh Willow, no…why didn't you call me? I would have been up there in a flash with a pint of B&J and some kind of movie."

"I didn't want to bother you. You were in Europe at the time, spending quality time with Dawn. I didn't want to get in the way of that," Willow took her friend's hand, begging Buffy to understand and not to be hurt that she wasn't there when Willow had needed her. "Besides, I wasn't alone. Xander was there for me and he was enough. He kind of knew what we girls did whenever we suffered a broken heart."

"If it makes any difference, I never liked Kennedy anyway. I had remained civil for your sake," Buffy squeezed Willow's hand affectionately. "So…do you want to tell me what all that with Gunn was about?"

"To be honest…I don't know. I mean…for the first time since Oz…I'm attracted to a man. I had thought that part of my life was over. Now here I am, once again attracted to a very attractive, charismatic man. I'm so confused," Willow sighed, looking away from her friend.

"What is there to be confused about? Gunn likes you and by the looks of it, you like Gunn too."

"Hello! Supposed to be gay now," Willow shook her head, her distress evident in her voice. "I'm not supposed to be attracted to men like this."

"But you are. Will, what is this reluctance to get involved with Gunn really about? Is it Tara?"

"No. Of course not. Tara has nothing to do with this. I just don't want to be hurt again. Oz…he had ripped my heart to pieces and then set it on fire. I just don't think that I can go through that again."

Buffy's heart went out to her friend. She knew that fear all too well. It had been that fear that had kept her away from Spike until it had been too late. Buffy didn't want Willow to make the same mistake. Sure, she had gotten lucky. Spike had been given back to her. But Willow might not be so lucky.

"Willow, I understand all too well what you're going through. I was so afraid of getting hurt again, that I denied my feelings for Spike until it was too late. When I had finally decided to stop being afraid…he was dying. I don't want you to do the same thing. Carpe Diam. Seize the day."

"Because tomorrow, you may be dead," Willow smiled at the phrase that had been a part of the first real conversation that she and Buffy had ever shared. That had been so long ago. Back when vampires hadn't existed and Xander had been the love of her life. Things had been so much simpler then. "So…you think that I should let things with Gunn happen."

"You already know that I do," Buffy nodded. "I think he really likes you. Willow…you may regret it if you don't. Don't be a fool like I had been. Learn from my mistakes."

Willow nodded, taking Buffy's advice to heart. Of course, she didn't know of Gunn's actual intentions, but there was an attraction there. It would be interesting to see where that attraction went. 

"Thank you Buffy," She hugged her friend, thankful that the closeness that they had once shared seemed to have returned. No matter what may happen in life, good advice from her best friend was irreplaceable. 

"No big. Now, let's go wake the girls. They need to train today and get ready for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

"Patrol," Buffy grinned. It sure did feel good to step back into the role of slayer again. She had no idea that she had missed it so much. "I want to see what the girls can do."

__

Author's Note: About Willow's sexual preference, she's bisexual in this story. I just can't dismiss the feelings that she had for both Xander and Oz in the earlier seasons. The breakup with Oz was too devastating for it to be just dismissed. Plus the attraction to Xander had to have come from somewhere as well. 

I'm going to try to reply to all the replies I had from the two previous chapters:

Tankbbg: Wow, a B/A likes the storyJ _ Thanks for the compliment. I'm trying to keep the A/B/S triangle the way I think it'd happen on the show. Plus I love Angel too much to make him immature or angry about what's going on with Spike and Buffy. I'm still a B/A can when it comes to season 1-3. So maybe I'll write a B/A story set in those seasonsJ _

Every Night I Save You: Thank you so muchJ *Blushes*

Xmag-I haven't been avoiding Spike and fan fiction, but I've been thinking about just waiting for the DVD's instead of watching the new shows. I'm very angry with the WB right now. But fan fiction is softening the blow of the cancellation . Needless to say that I will not be watching the WB ever again. LOL But thanks for the welcome back and I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I would promise faster updates, but every time I do promise, other things come up and get in the way, so I'll just say that the next chapter will be up as soon as possibleJ 

Fallyn: Thank youJ I hope you enjoyed this chapterJ 

Me: Just wait, give it a minuteJ Pike will get what's coming to him soon enough. LOL 

__


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"As you probably already know, the first rule to being a slayer is don't die," Buffy led the way into the cemetery, followed by the girls, who were all hanging on to her every word. 

Buffy had spent the day observing the girl's fighting techniques and was instantly impressed, especially when they had gone up against both Angel and Spike and held their own. There was no doubt in her mind that they were ready to patrol the streets of Sunnydale. 

"Is it true that you had died twice?" Reese asked, ignoring the pointed glare that Jada shot her way. 

"Rude much?" Jada shook her head in disapproval. Reese had always been too blunt in her opinion. The subject of Buffy's death was a private one and Reese was way out of line in bringing it up.

"That's ok. I don't mind," Buffy shrugged. She wasn't at all bothered by the question. She had long gotten over being ripped from what she had once thought of as heaven. She accepted that she was back in the world for a bit longer. Besides, her deaths and resurrections was sure to be a popular subject among the new slayers. Questions were to be expected. "It's true and not an experience that I'd recommend."

"What was it like?" Trish Anne asked, suddenly curious. Before she had received her powers, her sister had been killed in a car wreck. She had often wondered about the afterlife and whether her sister was happy or not. "Were you at peace?"

"Uh…yeah. For a while. Compared to where I was, this world…it was like hell. Uh…look, we're not here to discuss my experiences with death and the afterlife and the after afterlife. We're here to hunt some vampires. Now, let's drop the subject and work on honing your senses. As slayers you should be able to sense vampires in the vicinity."

Jada cleared her throat, her gaze falling on two tall figures approaching only a few feet behind Buffy, just as a tingle went up and down her spine. "Like those two coming up behind you?"

"And the five coming up behind us," Reese turned her head as she too felt the twinge in her spine. She got to her feet, stake in hand. She had been ready for this ever since they had left Cleveland. 

"Good," Buffy grinned turning around to face the vamps behind her while the girls turned to face the five that was stalking them. "I see why you're the top slayers in Faith's class. Don't forget to listen to your instincts. Even if the instinct is to run."

Buffy raised her stake, ready to plunge it into the vampire's heart when he disarmed her. Buffy tried to hit him with a left hook, but the demon was faster. He picked her up and threw her up against a nearby tombstone. He smiled in satisfaction at the loud crack her head made against the hard cement. Buffy slumped into an unconscious heap, unaware of the two vamps approaching her.

"Buffy!" Jada gasped as she watched their leader fall. Fear threatened to overcome her as she realized that they were all surrounded cattle to a group of vampires that had taken down the strongest of them all. 

"Come on guys. What are we afraid of?" Teresa asked, trying but failing to hide the trembling fear in her voice. "We've fought vampires before."

"Not like these," Reese bit her lip. "Buffy is the strongest of all of us, but you saw what he did to her. She didn't even have time to fight back. They're stronger then ordinary vampires. I'm almost sure of it."

"Look Daniel. Ripe girls for the taking," One of the vampires, a thin, fragile man with black hair and piercing blue eyes leered at Reese, the glow of hunger in his eyes. 

"But they're slayers. The beast warned of the increase of the hunters," a blond vampire with dull brown eyes looked at the girls wearily. He had heard stories about the layer and how the balance had shifted. Now there wasn't only one slayer, but thousands of them. The beast was clear when it told them to practice caution when approaching any one of the girls. That it was vital. 

"The beast has granted us extra strength to deal with these…brats. They should be easy to destroy."

Fighting back her own fear, Jada looked over at Buffy and felt a surge of relief run through her as she saw Spike and Angel helping the elder slayer to her feet. Jada couldn't help but frown as he noticed the disoriented looking in Buffy's eyes. She didn't look to stead on her feet either.

"Don't be so sure," Jada held up her stake, trying to convey the sense of confidence that Faith always seemed to carry.

"Oh we're more then sure, little girl. We're…"

"Dust in the wind," Buffy finished as staked the vampire. "There's nothing I hate more then crashing into hard cement."

"Graaagh!" The vampires rushed the group, demon visages returning, yellow eyes gleaming in hatred. 

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled as he was thrown into Angel as if he was a rag doll. These vampires definitely weren't normal. The only thing that had this much strength had been that Glory bint and the Ubervamps that he had destroyed in the final battle. Not only were they strong, but they seemed to be experts on the art of hand to hand combat and fought in such a way that it made staking them difficult.

"You're a vampire, yet you fight along side the enemy," Daniel picked Spike up off the ground by the collar of his coat. "Why?"

"What can I say? I'm love's bitch," Spike kicked his opponent in the stomach, causing her to let go. "And one more thing. Don't touch the coat."

After what seemed like hours of fighting, the vampires were finally dust, but the slayers didn't escape injury. Reese had a sprained arm and Buffy's head felt as if it had struck an anvil numerous times.

Spike was the one to break the silence as he lifted a still unsteady Buffy up into his arms. Tired, she laid her head against his shoulder. "I reckon that we better tell the others about this. The sooner they research this, the better."

"I agree. I don't want any of my people coming up against any of these new and improved vampires. Not unaware of their enhanced strength, anyway," Angel agreed. "Buffy? Are you going to be ok?"  
"I'll be fine. Just need a little down time. Just take care of the girls," Buffy sighed, ready to drift off to sleep, feeling warm and safe in Spike's arms. At that moment, she had no worries. The only thing that mattered was that she remained in Spike's embrace. She never wanted to be away from him ever again.

"I'm going to take her on to the house. Think you can handle the rest, Peaches?" Spike asked.

"Positive. Go. Get her to bed," Angel pushed back the urge to take Buffy away from Spike. He had to keep reminding himself that she was no longer his to comfort or to nurse back to health. That was Spike's job now. If he tired to come between them again…Buffy would hate him forever. He couldn't allow that to happen. It was better to have her friendship then nothing at all. So he kept a tight rein on his emotions as he watched Spike carry Buffy through the gate of the cemetery, heading down the road that would lead back to her house.

"Can we go now, please? This place is giving me the creeps," Teresa rung her hands nervously, forgetting for the moment that she was no long defenseless to the things that went bump in the dark. She just wanted to get to safety for the night.

Angel nodded and led the way back to the Summer's house, his mind on the past and the girl's minds on the future and if they'd even have once. From what they had seen that night…things were looking very grim.

Author's Note: HiJ Again, sorry for the delay. I'm hoping to make more updates now that the writer's block seems to be over. I even have a few new stories plannedJ 


	11. 11

Chapter Eleven

Silence enveloped the room after the slayers and Angel had described the experience with the Sunnydale vampires. Giles rubbed his glasses, his frown deepening. He wished that Buffy was up to attending the meeting, but she had a headache and felt disoriented. Spike had insisted on taking her up to her room to rest. Giles hoped that was all Buffy was doing. Hopping into bed with Spike right now was not a very good idea. There was too much going on right now. Besides, what would the younger slayers think?

"Are you sure that these vampires looked like regular vampires?" He cleared all thoughts of Buffy sleeping with Spike out of his mind. Now not the time to worry over his slayer's love life. "There weren't any special markings are features?"

"Positive," Angel answered. "The only thing different about them was the unnaturally superhuman strength."

"We barely got away," Reese shivered, remembering how one of the vampires had grabbed her by her throat. If it hadn't been for Angel…she didn't even want to think what would have happened.

"This is quite disturbing, indeed," Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to sort all the information in his head. Everything was happening so fast. Sunnydale's reappearance, Spike's return, the First appearance, and now this. Seemingly normal vampires with enhanced strength. Things were not looking good. "We need to patrol…but not under these circumstances. These girls won't last longer then a week."

Gunn cleared his throat. He had been sitting on the couch, listening to the new information attentively and had come up with an idea that he hoped would work. "Why don't we give the slayers some back up?"

Giles frowned. "What do you mean by back up?"

"Spike and Angel can join the slayers out on patrol, along with myself. Give the girls some extra muscle."

"I like that idea," Theresa eyed Gunn appreciatively. Not only was he cute, but he was smart. She couldn't help but like him. "Three hot guys watching my back, I'm all for that."  
"Angel?" Wesley asked. "What do you think? Would it work?"

"I think so. I'll have to talk to Spike and Buffy, but I'm sure that it won't be a problem."

"Wesley…I'd like to take a look at that collection of yours. Maybe there's more information about the First and its minions there," Giles cleared his throat. "There may be something there that was left out of my books."

"Of course. I'll go retrieve them now," Wesley headed for the door, grateful to feel useful once again.

"I have an idea, too," Willow raised her hand, her eyes bright with excitement. "Why don't I teach the girls some magic?"

"What?" Faith asked. "Magic? Will, no offense, but they're slayers. Not witches."

"I know that. I'm not saying that they get fully involved in magic, just enough to give them an edged against the First and its minions."

"I see your point and I must say that I like it. The girls can protect themselves a lot better," Giles nodded in full agreement. How ingenious of Willow. He would never have thought of teaching the girl's magic for self-defense. "But teach them only defensive spells. Remember just how dangerous magic is. Especially for beginners. Get with me tomorrow and we will set up a schedule. In the mean time, Faith…step up the training. The girls are going to meed to be at full power in order to defeat the First." 

Giles couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. Finally, they were getting organized. Maybe now they had a real chance of winning this for the last time.

Buffy yawned as she snuggled close to the sleeping vampire in her bed. A slight smile touched her lips. She had waited for way too long go get Spike all to herself like this. Granted, she rather not have gotten a concussion, but if the result was alone time with Spike…who was she to complain?

"You should be resting pet," Spike sighed, his eyes half opened. "You need to rest."

"I am resting. I haven't moved from this bed," She kissed him gently. "Where is everyone? I'm surprised no one came to wake up us yet."  
"Dowstairs discussing the new development."

"What? Now? Without me? We should be down there," Buffy began to set up, just to be pulled back down onto the bed with Spike now hovering over her.

"No you shouldn't, Pet. You took a nasty beating. You are to stay here in bed for the rest of the night. Watcher's orders."

Buffy snorted in amusement, not at all surprised. She loved Giles, but he could be such a mother hen at times. "And since when have I ever listened to Giles?"

"Starting now, because I'm going to make sure that you do."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Buffy asked, not intending to let anyone keep her in this room for very long…not even Spike. She was unprepared for the swift movement and the tingling sensation of Spike's lips meeting her own. All thoughts of leaving her room to attend the meeting faded away.

"No fair," she pouted when he had pulled away.

"I'm a monster, pet. I don't play fair," Spike smirked as Buffy rolled her eyes.

"It's a good thing that I love you or I'd dust you over that lame joke alone."

"I'm hurt," Spike fell back onto the bed and covered his eyes with his arm. "I give the girl my best and she still wants to stake me."

"Oh stop being a baby," Buffy playfully slapped his arm, draping her body over his and laying her head on his chest. She sighed, feeling so full of love for the man below her. "I love you Spike."

Out in the hall, Pike stood seething. He had overheard Buffy's declaration of love and felt instantly betrayed. This time in Sunnydale was supposed to be his chance to make Buffy see that they belonged together. It was his chance to get her back. Now that chance had been snatched away by that dead, disgusting thing! It wasn't fair!

"It looks to me that you weren't dead enough for her, man," Benny stood behind Pike, his mouth stretched in an evil grin, his brown eyes dark with malice. "You should kill the bitch and her friends too. They'd never see it coming, especially not from you. Just be rid of them all, man."

Pike shook his head, trying to ignore the apparition. Benny was making regular appearances now, urging Pike to turn to the other side. Worse, Pike could actually feel himself weakening. The closer Spike and Buffy got…the more Pike wanted to listen to Benny's evil suggestions. 

"Go away Benny," Pike sighed. "I really don't need this right now."

"But you know it's true. She rather sleep with the undead rather then you. She doesn't deserve to live, much less the title of slayer. I mean, what kind of slay sleeps with the things she has to kill anyway?" 

Benny had a point there. Really, what was Buffy thinking? She was supposed to kill vampires, not fall in love with them. He was going to have a talk with her. He was going to try to talk some sense into her, get her to see that this Spike was a bad idea. If she refused to listen…well then maybe Benny's idea wasn't too far off the mark after all. 

"Go away Benny," He went back to his room, putting his plans for Buffy to rest for the night. 


	12. 12

12  
  
Darkness surrounded Buffy as she walked toward the vineyard. She tried to ignore the trepidation rising up from the pit of her stomach as she wondered what she was doing back in this place. Caleb was good and dead. She had made sure of that. No one could have survived being sliced from the balls up, and even if he had…the collapse of Sunnydale would have finished him off. So what was the reason for this visit to the vineyard? She groaned as she took in the scenery and noticed how vivid everything seemed…yet so real. This meant only one thing. Slayer dream.  
  
"Damn it," Buffy cursed, already dreading what was to come next. "I hate slayer dreams." Slowly, she continued down the path leading to the small building ahead, all of her senses were on alert. Whatever was going to happen, she was going to be ready.  
  
Buffy stopped in her tracks as she heard the sound of a twig breaking under the pressure of a heavy foot. Buffy frowned as she turned to search the darkness for whoever was following her. It was not a vampire, she was certain of that; but she wasn't alone either. Something, or someone, was following her.  
  
"Whoever you are, you might as well come out! I know you're there!"  
  
Silence was her only answer. Buffy's frown deepened as she continued down the path, just to stop again as another twig broke in half.   
  
Ok. That was it. Someone was following her. She wanted to know who it was right that minute, or else she would be one very pissed off slayer. "Alright, whoever you are! Come out right now! Trust me; you don't want me to find you myself!"  
  
This time there was a shuffling of leaves and out stepped Pike. He was dressed just as Caleb had been the night she had killed him.  
  
"Pike? What the hell…"  
  
"You shouldn't have come back. Now I'm going to have to kill you," Pike spoke in the voice that had once belonged to Caleb. "Die bitch!"   
  
Before Buffy had time to move or anything else, Pike's hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply. She grasped his hand and tried to pry him off, but it was of no use. He was just too strong. She opened her mouth, trying to get more air in that way, but that was of no use since Pike was cutting off her air passage.   
  
Panic swept through Buffy as she felt herself begin to lose conciousness. Pike, her ex-lover, her friend…he was going to be the death of her. Not a vampire, or a hellgod, but a friend. Maybe this was why a slayer always worked alone.   
  
"Buffy!" Spike's voice cut through her fading conciousness, bringing Buffy away from the peril in her dream, back into the real world. Buffy gasped as Pike's tightening hold on her throat disappeared and she found herself pressed to Spike's chest as he urged her to wake up. That whatever was disturbing her in her sleep was just a nightmare.   
  
"Spike?" Buffy gulped down mouthfuls of air, still feeling Pike's hold on her. She tried to stop the trembling in her muscles, but to no avail. She was just too shook up by the dream.   
  
"Shhh Pet. It's all right now. You're awake and safe. I won't let any nasty get to you," Spike rubbed her back, attempting to calm her. She had been mummbling and tossing in her sleep all night. It was when she began to trash about and her face became as pale as the bed sheet they laid on that he had gotten worried.  
  
"It was a slayer deam. God, I haven't had one of those in like forever," Buffy pulled away, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she became more alert. What did it all mean? Pike speaking in Caleb's voice, his attempt to kill her…it did not make any sense.  
  
"Want to tell me about it?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy sighed, feeling incredibly tired. She really didn't want to rehash the dream. She just wanted to let it fade away. To talk about the dream would give it meaning; but the look on Spike's face told her that he wasn't about to let it drop. She had no choice but to tell.  
  
"It was about Pike…"  
  
"Have I told you that I don't like that lad? There's just something about the guy…"  
  
"Spike, do you want to hear this or not?" Buffy became irritated. She did not want to talk about this in the first place and interruptions were just prolonging it.  
  
"Sorry pet. Go ahead."  
  
"Ok. Pike…he was dressed like Caleb and spoke in Caleb's voice. Then he tried to kill me."  
  
"And this was a slyer dream? Bloody hell!"  
  
"Or maybe not. I mean Pike and I haven't really been getting along lately, and memories of what happened last year…it was probably just a dream of the normal variety. I mean, I have known Pike since I was first called to be a slayer. He was there for me when I first felt like throwing in the towel. He would never hurt me."  
  
"Or so you think. Luv, there is something going on with Whelp Jr. No, I have not seen any signs, but I feel it deep in my gut. There's something not quite right with the kid."  
  
Buffy laughed, she couldn't help it. "Pike? This years big bad? Yeah right. Not even remotely possible. Pike would never do anything to hurt me."  
  
"You don't know him as well as you used to, pet. How can you be so sure? I mean, if looks could kill…I'd be a pile of dust right now"  
  
"So ok. Maybe he is a little jealous of you and maybe Angel too. But he's no killer Spike. I'd trust him with my life," Buffy got up, wincing from the awkward position she was sitting. "I'd trust him with Dawn's life. He's my friend and harmless. End of discussion. Now, I am going downstairs for a snack. I need some warm milk after that dream. Do you want to join me?"  
  
"I think I'll go find Peaches. We have some business to discuss," Spike avoided looking straight at her. He had a plan, but he didn't want Buffy to catch on. He loved her, but she was putting her trust in the wrong person. He had to prove that to her, but he was going to need some help…help from someone who was just as suspicious as he was when it came to any new men in his slayer's life.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Will you be back?" Buffy tried to keep the hurt out of her voice. She had hoped that Spike would spend the entire night with her.  
  
"Of course I will, luv. This is just something I have to do. Go get yourself a snack. I'll probably be back before you will." He reassured her with a kiss and a tight hug. Spike closed his eyes as he felt his love for her swell. It seemed as if he loved her now more then ever before. He would give his life for her again if it meant she was safe.   
  
"Ok. Fine. I'll see you back up here then," Buffy sighed, feeling cold and empty when he released her from the embrace. "I love you."  
  
"I know," Spike smiled, slipping out into the hall and went in search of Angel, determined to get Pike away from Buffy….one way or another.  
  
Spike found Angel outside by himself, brooding as usual. He wished that Peaches would get over it. Yeah, Angelus was a bad ass, the scourge of Europe and loved it. But that was the past. It was time to leave all that guilt alone…especially now when Buffy need him to be on his feet.  
  
"Peaches," Spike greeted, stepping up to stand by Angel's side. "Brooding again?"  
  
"What do you want Spike?" Angel asked, a bit surprised that Spike wasn't with Buffy right now, putting it to her as he had so elegantly put it.  
  
"We need to talk. About Buffy."   
  
"If it's my blessing you want, forget it and no, I will not stay away from…"  
  
"Will you bloody listen?! This is not about your blessing and do I look eager to be dust again? She would stake my ass if I told you to stay way from her. Even though you're a sodden wanker. This is about her choice in friends."  
  
"Pike," Angel growled, vamping out at the very thought of Buffy's ex. He could not bring himself to even tolerate the guy. Not to mention the bad vibes he was receiving.   
  
"Uh, yeah. I take it that you don't trust him either," Spike lit a cigarette, forgetting about the no smoking rule that Buffy had placed over the house.  
  
"Nope. What about it?"   
  
"Buffy does trust him. Despite the starring role he played in one of those slayer dreams of hers."  
  
Angel frowned. Buffy was having slayer dreams again? About Pike? "What was the dream about?"  
  
"Pike. He was dressed as that preacher man that she had fought last year. Had his voice too. He tried to kill her."  
  
"And she still trusts him?"  
  
"She claims that he'd never hurt her…but I think that both you and I know better."  
  
"We need to get her to see Pike for what he really is. We need proof that he's up to something evil," Angel stroked his chin, raking his brain for a solution.  
  
"The only way we can do that is to watch him like a couple of soddin hawks. Keep an eye on the bugger. He'll slip up sooner or later."  
  
"I agree…but we can't let Buffy know. She trusts him right now and would probably stake both of us if she thought that we were harassing him."  
  
Spike nodded his agreement, feeling a bit better to have Angel on his side. It made things a hell of a lot easier. Surely, with both of them on the look out, Pike will not be able to breath without him knowing.  
  
Benny stood about Pike, who was setting at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, not even trying to ignore the evil advice his friend was spewing. In fact, Benny was beging to make a lot of sense. If he got rid of not only Angel and Spike, but the rest of the scoobies as well…Buffy would be all his. What an ingenious plan. However, how was he going to do it and make everyting seem like an accident? He looked up at Benny, who was just beginning to fade away.  
  
"So are you going to do it man?"  
  
"Yes," was Pike's sullen answer, tired of fighting the urge to obey what the apparition was telling him. He pushed away the guilt that threatened to overtake him. Sure, he felt bad. He had honestly liked both Willow and Faith, but they were in the way of his path to Buffy and must be removed. He had not other choice.   
  
"Groovy," Benny smiled, disappearing all together, leaving Pike alone to his troubled thoughts. 


	13. 13

__

Author's Note: I would like to thank my new beta Jill for the wonderful beta jobJ Thank you so muchJ Also, I want to promise more updates for this story and a big thank you for all the nice reviews. The story is picking up speed, so things will be getting very interesting soonJ

13

Willow and Xander were down in the living room, playing another tired game of Sorry when Angel managed to find them. After thinking on the problem of Pike for a few hours after Spike had left him, Angel had decided that they weren't enough to keep an eye on Buffy's old friend. They needed help, and who better then the friends from Sunnydale. He cleared his throat, just as Willow knocked one of Xander's men off the board, yet again.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, triumph clear in her green eyes, unaware of their silent observer in the doorway.

"Ok. That is it. You're cheating," Xander sighed, crossing his arms in mock aggravation. He wasn't really angry. He could never really be angry at his Willow, but he did not want to be a push over either. "You have to be cheating. It's unnatural to win 5 five times in a row!"

"Xander, come on. You know that's not true," Willow held back her laughter, playing along.

"No. No. You're a cheat. My best friend is a cheater. What would Buffy say when she finds out," Xander crossed his arms and pretended to look away.

Willow opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Angel clearing his throat. Her eyes widened in a mixture of shock and embarrassment as he came down to join them. "Angel. Hi. We didn't see you there."

"Dead boy Sr. is here?" Xander looked up to find the vampire bow sliding up behind Willow.

"Xander," Willow hissed, throwing her friend a stern look before turning back to Buffy's ex. "Angel…what can we do for you? Are you looking for Buffy? Because she's not here."

Angel smiled, reminded of the shy teenager he had met all those years ago. It was nice to see her again after all this time. "I need to talk to you. About Pike."

Willow frowned. Why would Angel want to discuss Pike? Especially with her. She did not even like the guy, especially after the comment he made about Xander's eye. In fact, she wished that Buffy had left him home. He was creepy, whiney, and his aura wasn't right. It was all dark and fractured. She just didn't trust him.

"Why you want to talk about him for?" Xander asked, a frown marring his handsome features. He didn't like Pike, but he was willing to give the guy the benefit of the doubt. He just hoped that Buffy wasn't making a mistake in including him on this little quest of theirs.

"I don't like him. He's not…right somehow," Angel sighed, taking a seat on the couch next to Xander. "I know Buffy trusts him…but I don't. Neither does Spike. We've discussed it, and we decided that we should all keep an eye on him. What do you guys think?"

Xander scratched his head. He didn't like Angel. Never did, and probably never will. But at least he was trustworthy. Buffy knew that he had her back. Pike…they didn't know him all that well and something told him that Buffy's back would be a whole lot safer if he wasn't in the picture. "I don't like him either. The guy gives me the heebie jeebies. But Buffy trusts him. Who am I to question her judgment?"

"Xander's right," Willow nodded. "If Buffy trusts Pike…that should be good enough for us."

Angel sighed. He had hoped to get the scoobies on his side with this. He needed all the pair of eyes he could get. "What if I told you that Buffy had a slayer dream, depicting Pike as a bad guy. Then what?"

"A slayer dream?" Willow frowned. If Buffy had a slayer dream about Pike…why that was a horse of a different color. "Did she have a slayer dream?"

"Well, Spike and I think that's what it was, even though Buffy has her doubts. Spike came to me and we both agree that this Pike needs watching."

"So why did you come to us?" Xander asked.

"Because you two are Buffy's best friends and I knew you could watch this Pike guy when Spike and I aren't around. Make sure that he doesn't try to hurt Buffy or anything."

Willow frowned. She did not know what to think. She did not like Pike; she certainly didn't trust him, really. However, he loved Buffy. He wouldn't hurt her…but then again…Spike loved Buffy too but the First was able to use him for its own purposes for a while, and he was a Vampire. Pike would not stand a chance of resisting the First. "Do you really think he'd try to hurt Buffy?"

"Not only Buffy, but all of us. Especially if he gets it in his head that we're standing in his way."

"Have to say, I agree with Dead boy Sr. Here. I mean, you saw how he looked at me when we first met. The guy is obviously threatened. And now that the fang boys are here…I wouldn't put it past him to try something."

"So are you with me?" Angel asked, looking at the witch and former carpenter curiously.

"…I guess so," Willow shrugged, pushing back the guilt she felt about spying on a friend of Buffy's. "So…what do you want us to do and when?"

Angel nodded in approval as relief washed through him. They had help. Buffy could always say that he and Spike were doing this out of jealousy, but with Willow and Xander, backing them up, she would have to admit that Pike was no good.

"Just watch him and if you see anything suspicious, don't confront him. Just come get me and Spike and we'll tell Buffy."

Willow and Xander just looked at one another and back at Angel, nodding in silent agreement. They weren't really comfortable with this plan, but it was better than nothing. With all of them on the watch, there was no way that Pike could take them off guard. Operation reveal Pike was now underway.


End file.
